Blended Coffee
by Raea Lemon
Summary: Hermione marries Severus Snape after she's left with Remus' child, no job, and no place to stay. What happens fifteen years later when Remus walks back into her life and Severus watches his marriage crumble around him? Drama.
1. Chapter 1

(This is something that I hope you all haven't seen too much before. I usually write SS/HG fics, as my more dedicated readers know, however something just sparked this morning for a RL/HG fic. Hope you enjoy! -Lupine Despair)

(I do not own HP nor any of the characters or plot. That is JK Rowling's creation. ^_^ Happy reading! Oh, and by the way, BBBBBBB means there is a new scene below.)

Chapter 1- Thoughts

Hermione Weasley was not one to have resentful thoughts, however, this very morning, they were running rampant in her intellectual, and usually logical mind. The Burrow was always busy and crowded during the holidays and Hermione found herself longing to get away from all of the chaos. As she descended the stairs to head to the Weasley's vast backyard her eyes darted around for any sight of her husband. If he caught her trying to escape, even for a few moments, she knew that that would be the end of her solitary time for the rest of Christmas. He'd drag her back to the kitchen, full of putrid odors thanks to Tonks' futile attempts at cooking, and she'd regret even more coming to the Burrow with Ron this Christmas.

He'd talked her into coming to his house for their first Christmas instead of going separate ways so she could visit her family. Ron had reluctantly given into her wish to spend half of his two week Christmas leave with the Granger family, therefore whining the entire time they were visiting.

Hermione loved Ron more than life itself and she'd give anything to make him happy, but she was beginning to wonder if their entire marriage would be consumed by Ron's enormous family. They'd had very little time on their own since the wedding, what with Mrs. Weasley decorating their home for them, refusing Hermione the right to spiffy up the dank flat herself. She'd said, "I'm sure you'll appreciate what I do! That saves you time so you and Ron can work on giving me some grandbabies!" Hermione had cringed at the thought of getting pregnant at only nineteen, with no college education and no prospects of a career.

The lovely brunette managed her escape fairly stealthily and settled down behind the Weasley's shed, attempting to hide herself from view. She pulled out a pack of fags, lighting one as quickly and quietly as possible. Taking a long drag, Hermione closed her eyes, so thankful for the nicotine rushing into her lungs. She puffed out smoke rings, watching as they vanished in the snowy night air.

"I didn't know you smoked, Miss Granger," a deep, caring voice carried on the winter wind. Hermione growled softly, just knowing she'd been caught and would hang for her escape.

"I do," she sighed, her eyes lifting resentfully to the face of one Remus Lupin.

"So do I," he smirked, crouching beside her out of sight, "Could I bum one?"

Hermione nodded, plucking a cigarette from her pack and handing it over. Remus took a long puff, turning his eyes back to Hermione.

"I see you also managed to sneak out," the corners of Hermione's lips twitching up slightly.

"Yes I did," he nodded.

"Was quite a feat," she took another drag, tucking her cigarettes back in her jeans pocket.

"Well, you have to admit that you love this family... They're so loving, especially around the holidays. Molly makes great food," his eyes widened a bit at the prospect of pumpkin pie.

Hermione giggled, "Yeah... They just get so..." she couldn't think of a good word for what the Weasleys could be at times, so Remus cut in.

"Overbearing? I know," he smirked, shaking his head.

"Very much so," Hermione took one last puff before extinguishing her cigarette in the snow, leaving an impurity in the fluffy white.

Remus flicked his off and slumped down a bit. Hermione stared at him for a moment. She felt her heart flutter a bit, her stomach turn with nervousness... She couldn't quite figure out why she felt this way... It was overwhelming. She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts and stood, brushing snow off her bum.

"I'm going back in to join the masses, I suppose," she rolled her eyes, the blush on her cheeks intensifying as her honey eyes met Remus' dark blue.

"I would say so," he nodded, standing, "You're flushed from the cold."

Hermione's hand flew to her cheeks, "Yes... Yes... The cold," she felt her heart race as she led him back to the Burrow, eyes wide.

Once inside they were bombarded by a good thirty people, all who had obviously noticed their absence. Ron rushed to his wife to put warm arms around her, rubbing her arms lovingly.

"You're about to freeze!" he exclaimed, leading her to the sofa by a roaring fire. Hermione forced a smile.

"Thank you, love, but I'm all right. Was just having a little chat with Remus," she stroked his cheek.

"Gods, Hermione, in thirteen degree weather?" He chuckled, leaning them back on the couch. Remus paused in the doorway, smirking at the couple before returning to his own wife.

Hermione was absolutely enraged when she learned that Ron had to take off on Christmas Eve to get work done at the Ministry. He'd taken a job in the Quidditch Regulations department, and apparently there was some decisions he had to make, in the office to Hermione's dismay, about an upcoming Hollyhead Harpers game.

As she showered and dressed for bed in her baby pink teddy, she couldn't help but think that Ron had dreamed this emergency up in order to go out and drink with Harry. She and Ginny were both slumped over downstairs in their bathrobes, one leaning against the other as they listened to Mrs. Weasley gab about the latest Witch Weekly.

Hermione threw an eye roll at Ginny who nodded in agreement, huffing softly. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around herself, snuggling more into Ginny's hip. Ginny smiled at this and stroked her best friend's curls.

"So, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley loudly addressed the young woman who jumped a bit, eyes wide.

"Yes, ma'am?" she murmured.

"When are you two planning to start a family?" Molly grinned widely, her hands clasped together in anticipation of her daughter-in-law's answer.

Hermione blinked for a moment, trying to think of the best way to avoid answering the extremely prying question. The more that Molly stared at Hermione, the more the girl felt uncomfortable. She wiggled a bit in her position, her eyes averting to the wall across from her, "Erm... Well... Whenever I've established a career. Probably a few years along?" it was more of a question than a statement.

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow, her still-clasped hands dropping to her lap, "You can still manage a career with a child," she seemed overly disappointed, "I was rather hoping to have a grandbaby soon."

Hermione felt clammy. She hated when Mrs. Weasley used guilt to get things out of people, especially babies! "I need to go lie down for a while, Mrs. Weasley," she smiled, standing and giving her mother-in-law a swift kiss on the cheek before jogging upstairs. She shed her robe, climbing into Ron's bed. He wouldn't be back until the next morning, she knew. Hermione wasn't really sure why she'd dressed so provacatively for sleep when her husband wouldn't even be present to enjoy it.

(So how'd you like it? I hope well? Give me feedback please! -Lupine Despair) 


	2. Chapter 2

(New Chapter! So for anyone who isn't following: this is a post-war fic. RL/HG pairing. Yes, they are both married, neither of them have children. Hermione is not happy in her marriage, Remus is not happy in his, although he does not inform Hermione of this until later on. Hope that clears things up!)

In a frustrated movement, Hermione tossed the bedcovers off of her, slipping out of bed. It was nearly two o'clock and she still couldn't sleep. She wanted her partner! Unconcerned for covering up her body, she tip-toed down the stairs to the pitch black kitchen. It was cold here... Hermione immediately noticed why: a window stood open in the far corner of the kitchen closest to the refrigerator. She closed it with a slight thud, screwing up her face at the noise it had made.

"Gods," she whispered as she cracked open the refrigerator. All she needed was for someone to catch her in her lacey nightie. She'd never hear the end of it. A long streak of light fell across the kitchen as she reached into the refrigerator for chilled wine, and before she could close the door, she noticed a flash of blue across the room. Her eyes darted to the figure...

"Remus," she gasped, closing the refrigerator quickly as to try to hide her near nakedness.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, standing.

"It's my fault, please stay," she shook her head, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, "I should have put on a robe. Didn't think anyone would be up."

Remus smirked, "I've seen a woman's body before. I think I'll live."

"Yes," Hermione blushed furiously, thanking Merlin that Remus couldn't see this in the shadowy kitchen. She took a seat next to him, offering him wine. When he nodded, she poured a second glass. Hermione sipped slowly, her legs crossing under the table. Remus caught a glimpse of skin, forcing himself to take his eyes off of her legs. Hermione seemed to notice, her hand falling down to her thigh.

Both sat in silence for a while before Hermione noticed they both needed refills, "Are you and Tonks happy?"

Remus seemed a bit surprised by this question, "Yes, I think we are," he nodded. A thought hit him, "Aren't you and Ron?"

Hermione took a while to answer, swishing her wine around in its glass for a moment, "Erm... Not exactly."

Remus quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, her eyes moving to focus on his face in the darkness, "He's gone all the time... And when he's home we fight. He's so childish about everything... I didn't really realize that it would be this way when I married him... I mean, I've always known how immature he can be, but he always seemed to care so much about what I thought and wanted that he'd push past that."

Remus nodded, "Ron is something different."

"Yeah... Something too different," Hermione sighed heavily, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Remus reached over, taking her hand. Hermione felt her heart fly into her throat, "It will all work out if it is supposed to. If not, then you know that you and Ron weren't meant to be."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her veteran Professor, "I just hate that I've wasted a year on him already. I should have never married him... And if we get divorced then the Weasley's will hate me and I'll never be able to come here again," tears welled up in those honey brown eyes.

"No... They would love you the same," Remus assured her, never releasing her hand.

"No way," Hermione shook her head, "If you had a son, and his wife divorced him after only a year of marriage you would detest her! I'll break his heart," she sniffled.

"Would you rather your heart be broken for a lifetime? His will heal and he will find someone else. If you stay with him you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he squeezed her hand gently. Hermione felt her heart flutter.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Remus' neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He jumped a bit at the sudden movement but soon scooted his chair back a bit and pulled her down to sit in his lap, a large, scarred hand running up and down her back. She held onto his shirt for dear life as a small child might do to her father when frightened.

"It will be okay," he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find a warm body next to her. She snuggled up to him, taking in his scent. A brow rose slightly as she realized this wasn't Ron's scent. This man smelled of lemongrass. She sat up quickly, her mind flying through the night before. She looked down to find herself nude. What had gone on last night? The last thing she remembered was clinging to Remus. Had she slept with him? She searched for her nightie, locating it halfway under the bed. She slipped it on quickly and shook Remus awake. He turned to her with a smile.

"Honey, let me sleep," he groaned, not quite aware that the woman shaking him was not his wife.

"It's Hermione," she spat.

"Huh?" he sat bolt upright. He glanced down at his bare chest and up at her wild hair and barely dressed appearance, "Did we...?"  
(JA: I don't remember her standing first. vv)  
"I don't know!" Hermione began to pace back and forth, glancing at the clock with hope that it was still extremely early. No... In fact, it was extremely late. It was noon. Why had the rest of the house let them sleep?

Just as Hermione began to panic there was a rapping at the door. Hermione's eyes widened, attempting to hide. Realizing that this was her room, she pushed Remus off the bed onto the floor and ran to the door, cracking it just enough to peek outside. It was Ginny.

"Why aren't you up yet? And where's Professor Lupin?" Ginny inquired.

"As if I would know where Remus was!" Hermione replied defensively, her head throbbing from a hangover. Ginny backed up a bit, shocked at her friend's appearance.

"He's in there, isn't he, Hermione?!" Ginny hissed, her eyes wide.

"No!" Hermione lied. Apparently Ginny could tell this because she pushed her way in the door, shutting it quickly behind herself. She locked it and peered around the bed.

"I see feet!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing to the other side of the bed and gasping at her nearly nude professor. "What the hell did you two do last night?!"

"Nothing!" Hermione whimpered, all of this spiraling out of control way too fast, "I don't know what happened. We drank too much wine... And I was upset... And then everything went blank! The next thing I knew I woke up here... With him!" She shoved a finger in Remus' direction. He scratched his head, standing.

"This looks bad," he groaned.

"You think?" Ginny spat sarcastically.

"I don't even know if we did anything," Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Let's see, 'Mione," Ginny began to count off on her hand, "You have sex hair, you woke up next to another man, who is naked," she glared at Remus who wrapped the sheet tighter around his waist, "and you had way too much to drink last night. Does that sound like enough to convince you?"

"Aww... Shit," Hermione groaned, pushing Ginny to the side to gain access to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of Ron's boxers, tossing them at Remus.

"Ginny, we'll be down in a bit," Remus nodded towards the redhead, hoping she'd leave.

Ginny growled softly before turning to Hermione, "I won't tell anyone, but if you don't tell Ron by tomorrow, I'm spilling the beans."

"Ginny!" Hermione whined.

"Don't Ginny me," her face was stern.

"Fine, get out!" Hermione flung the door open. Mrs. Weasley stood before them, apparently bringing Hermione breakfast and prenatal pills, assuming the reason she was in bed was because she was pregnant.

"Oh... Dear," Molly looked from Hermione to Remus and back again, the tray dropping to her feet.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione shook her head, "It's not what it looks like..."

Molly's eyes widened, her finger flying to point at Remus, "I'm going to tell your wife just what kind of man you are... Sleeping with young married women... You are disgusting. And as for you!" she turned to Hermione, her eyes wild with fury, "You get the hell out of my house!"

Hermione felt the tears rolling down her cheeks at Mrs. Weasley's words.  
(JA: Walk to the dresser first, Mrs. Weasley. vv)  
"NOW!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, throwing Hermione's clothes out of Ron's dresser drawers and out the window. For good measure she tossed a suitcase down with them. Hermione jumped, running out of the room, Ginny in tow.

"Molly," Remus held up his hands in protest, "Listen... Don't act like this."

"I don't want to hear it!" she growled, slapping Remus hard across the face, "You can go with her! Get your things and leave immediately!" Molly stormed out of the room and back downstairs, no doubt informing the rest of the house what she'd just discovered.

(A little short, I know, but the rest will make up for it! Promise! Review please.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hope you enjoy! Keeping reading!)

Chapter 3- Oh, how years fly!

Hermione stepped into her office, a yawn emitting from her throat. Her daughter lay doing her over-break homework on the floor, her curly brown locks falling down her back and around her face, curtaining it from view. Hermione smiled softly, taking a seat at her desk to grade papers.

Since the day she'd awoken next to her former Professor, Hermione never laid eyes on him again. She'd wondered for a few weeks if they'd actually had sex at all, but when she missed her period she knew they had. Leona glanced up at her mother who was obviously deep in thought.

"Mum?" the young woman blinked softly, blue eyes hidden behind luxorious black eyelashes.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione didn't look up from her work.

"Do you mind if I go hang out with Professor McGonagall? She said she would charm my hair to look like yours," Leona stood from her spot on the floor, her homework still strown in a half-circle where she'd been working.

Hermione had straightened her hair out with a good few charms and usually wore it in a messy bun. Hermione nodded absently, "But don't bother Professor Snape, please. You know how he gets. You and Naomi drive him to the brink in his class enough without having to deal with you outside of school hours." Naomi was the only daughter of Draco Malfoy, the same age as Leona, and the girl's longtime best friend.

"I won't, I promise," she added the latter with a stern expression. Hermione smirked.

"Don't be late for dinner," she shook her finger, her smirk widening as she sent her daughter off.

Hermione finished her grading only an hour later. There was another week before term began again after the Christmas break. She couldn't wait to get back to her Charms class. She'd enjoyed it so much these seven years. (JA: Wasn't it seventeen?) An extremely loving Albus Dumbledore had taken her in, six months pregnant, homeless, and heartbroken. Hermione had wanted to attend college but she knew that it wouldn't be possible while raising a child as a single parent. She had instead attended classes with Albus who gave her the secondary education she had always dreamed of when Leona was only three years of age.

They'd settled on an agreement that she and her daughter could stay at Hogwarts year-round as long as Hermione vowed to take on the position of Gryffindor Head of House and Charms Professor. She'd happily agreed and was now completely content with her career.

There was a soft knock at the door. Hermione glanced up, smiling, "Yes?" she called.

The door swung open slowly. Hermione peered around in an attempt to see who was entering, her brow furrowed.

"Hello, Hermione," a deep, caring voice carried across the room to reverberate against her eardrums. Hermione froze, her eyes wide.

"Remus," she whispered as the man came into full view, shutting the door behind him. He stood there, staring at her.

Hermione swallowed hard, standing up from behind her desk. She discarded her reading glasses on top of the stack of work she'd just graded while her heart attempted to thud right out of her chest and onto the floor. She tugged at her outer robe nervously, her eyes locked on his.

Remus began to slowly proceed toward Hermione, and the closer he got, the more shocked she was. He was dissheveled. His robes looked secondhand, hair messy and streaked with gray in the front... The expression he wore was one of regret.

"Was that... Your daughter?" he asked quietly as he closed the gap between them, only about four inches of space left. He gazed down into her eyes, heartbreak etched all over his features.

"Yes," she murmured, never taking her eyes away from those beautiful blue orbs. She'd seen them every day for the past seventeen years, starting that rainy September night when she'd laid eyes on Leona for the first time.

"Is she...?" he trailed off, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"She is yours," Hermione nodded softly. She could see the tears Remus tried to conceal.

"Why didn't you let me know," he stepped back a bit.

"I didn't want you to know..." Hermione answered plainly, regretting it as soon as the words had passed those soft pink lips.

"Why?" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It would have ruined your life further than I already had," she stepped back as well, putting two feet between them.

"How could it?" Remus began, anger mounting within him, "I lost my wife, I lost my best friends, I lost my job, and most importantly, I lost the only person I had ever really connected with," the latter was spoken of Hermione.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to burst forth, "All because of me."

"No," he took quick steps toward her, his hands falling heavily on her shoulders, "I wasn't happy with Tonks... And as wrong as it seemed, I knew that I was in love with you... And I could see it in your eyes... You were in love with me," he watched as one tear at a time spilled forth from Hermione's honey eyes, "When we drank that night and you cried with me, I knew right then that we were right for each other. No... I don't remember sleeping with you... I don't remember anything past the wine... But I think it was bound to happen."

Hermione mulled over his words, still staring up at him, unsure if what he said was truth, "I lost my husband... And my best friends... I raised a child. You never wanted anything else to do with me. You let me run out of there and didn't even try to find me. If you had, I would have known," she saw the guilt flooding into him. "Ginny, instead, was the one who went to the doctor with me, was there when Leona was born... She was the one who calmed me and helped me deal through my divorce. I was six months pregnant, and homeless... I had nowhere to go. Albus let me stay here," she was now sobbing, "So don't give me that crap. You didn't love me."

Remus watched as she shoved past him, storming out of her office. He quickly followed, calling her name until she was out of sight. He stopped, defeated, his back against a corridor wall.

Hermione was silent at dinner. She pushed the food around on her plate lazily, obviously not hungry. Honey eyes searched the Ravenclaw table for her daughter, and once locating her, she smiled softly. Leona was her only love... She looked to her side to see Naomi giggling, no doubt at something Leona had said. Naomi had long, straight-as-a-stick blond hair. Her eyes were the strangest silver color, almost in-human, her features that of a veela. She was gorgeous, as was Leona. Leona was the spitting image of her mother, the only difference in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Severus Snape, who sat to her right, had noticed Hermione's gaze upon her daughter.

"No..." Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes momentarily, "It's just..." she turned to look at him.

Severus' eyes widened inquisitively, a brow quirking, "Yes?"

"Remus showed up today," she swallowed hard.

Severus blinked at her, his dark eyes boring into her own, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Just then Leona jogged up to the Head Table, "Daddy, can I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she spoke to Severus who nodded, signing the permission form quickly. Leona jogged back off to sit with her friends.

"I don't know," Hermione answered his previous question, "I think he found out about Leona," she felt her husband place a hand on her trembling fingers under the table.

"We'll get through this," he assured her.

"I'm not so sure I can, Severus," she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"I believe we can," he stood up, pulling her with him, "Come on.. No need to cause any chit-chat about those tears," he took her hand, leading her quaking form out of the Great Hall. (JA: Would Severus say "chit-chat"?)

"What's wrong with your mum?" Naomi muttered just loud enough for Leona to hear.

"I don't know," Leona shook her head, "This strange man was standing outside of her office this afternoon when I left to visit Professor McGonagall. I suppose it has something to do with him?" it was more of a question than a statement. Naomi shrugged her shoulders and stabbed a potato.

"Aren't you Remus Lupin's kid anyway? Snape isn't your real dad," a red-headed witch about two years younger than the other girls slid down a bit to talk to the inquisitive looking Leona.

"Who is Remus Lupin? And of course Professor Snape is my dad," Leona furrowed her brow.

"Lupin is your middle name, Lee," Naomi pointed out.

"Lupin is an odd middle name for a girl, don't you think?" the red-headed witch commented, taking a sip of tea.

"Well who is he?" Leona was beginning to grow impatient, "And who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Helena Weasley," she stated matter-of-factly as if everyone should know who she was, "And Remus Lupin and your mom had an affair. She used to be married to my dad."

"When?" Leona wondered if all this was true, anger rising within her.

"When they were nineteen. She cheated on him at Christmas while he was working. My Grandma found them and kicked them both out of her house," Helena nodded.

"What the fuck?" Naomi cursed, glancing over at her best friend.

"No..." Leona thought a moment, adding up the dates. Her mother was indeed twenty when she was born, which would have made her nineteen when Leona was conceived. Leona thought over the facts and stood, storming out of the Great Hall. Halfway to the dungeons she ran into a man who was making his way to where she'd just fled from. She fell back on her rear, her eyes still flaring, but cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he reached down, helping her to her feet.

"It was my fault, sir," Leona forced a smile.

"Is everything all right?"

"Well, no..." Leona trailed off, recognizing the man from earlier that day, "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Remus... Remus Lupin," he replied, staring down into copies of his own eyes. Leona went white.

"Do you know Hermione Snape? Or... Rather Granger?" Leona shook her head gently.

"Yes, I do," Remus nodded, smiling down at his daughter. He knew just who she was...

"We need to talk," she grabbed him by the sleeve of his robes, pulling him off toward the Astronomy Tower.

"Yes! Severus! Yes!" Hermione cried, her face red with excitement as she bounced on top of her husband. Severus squeezed her hips, letting out a final groan as he released his seed deep within her.

They had been trying to conceive for four months now, and it was starting to seem as if it would never happen. Hermione fell off of him onto the bed, her chest rising and falling with vigor as she came down from her climax.

"Nothing a little good sex won't fix," he smirked, rolling on his side to stroke her cheek. Hermione giggled, her worries still etched in her mind, but not on her face.

"Just made me feel better for the moment, Severus... I'll still have to deal with this," she turned to him, "After all, now that he knows about Leona he might want a part of her life. What will I do? She thinks that you're her father. She was so little when we married that she doesn't know the difference."

"I don't know what to tell you," he kissed her softly, now leaning over her, "What I can tell you, however, is that I need a shower before bed. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'm coming with you," Hermione nodded, starting to sit. He pushed her back down.

"The doctor said to wait a full fifteen minutes before moving off your back to try to keep the sperm inside of you," his face was stern as if he was talking to his student more so than his wife.

"Yes, sir," she saluted him, her lips twitching into a smile.

He chuckled as he headed off to the bathroom. Hermione had fallen in love with Severus after she'd gained a job at Hogwarts. Leona was only four when they married, right after Hermione had finished her training with Albus. Severus was on her level of intellect, sexual desire, and most importantly, parenting. He'd quickly agreed that the best way to deal with Leona was to tell her that he was her real father, and never to mention Remus. They'd thought Remus would never seek contact with Hermione, and at one point the Order believed him dead.

Hermione had been welcomed back into the Order after a few years, Mrs. Weasley still not too keen on seeing 'the slut' as she was called, but after a bit of persuading from Harry welcomed Hermione with open arms. Hermione had explained the situation to Mrs. Weasley, telling her that Ron was much happier married to Lavender than herself, and things worked out the way they were supposed to. She had her 'adoptive' mother back again. Mrs. Weasley had even helped plan and pay for Hermione's wedding to Severus.

Ron had never associated his new family with Hermione, therefore his children never meeting Leona nor his ex-wife. Only the eldest knew of the entire story of his first wife. Ron ignored Hermione still, speaking ill of her whenever her name was dragged into a conversation, but most of his problem was stuborness. He didn't want to forgive, therefore he didn't. Hermione could have cared less as long as Harry and Ginny still loved her the same, which they did.

"We have to go to the Burrow tomorrow morning," Hermione informed her husband as he walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why?" he whined, his shoulders dropping a bit.

"Molly will strangle me if we don't and you know it," she sat up from the bed as the timer she'd set for fifteen minutes beeped.

"Fine... Is Leona coming with us?" he inquired as he dressed for the night.

Hermione shook her head, "She's going to the Malfoy's for Christmas. I thought I told you."

"That's right, love, you did, last week," he nodded.

"My turn in the shower," she kissed his bare back before heading off to cleanse herself. Severus scourgified the sheets before climbing into bed and curling under the covers.

Meanwhile, Leona sat crouched in the Astronomy Tower with Remus, asking him a battery of questions.

"Are you my father?" she asked plainly, her expression dripping Hermione.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Where the hell have you been?" she snapped, her face solemn.

"I didn't know you were alive until last week," he answered honestly.

"Well how did I come to be? Did you really have an affair with my mum?" she was so curious about this entire situation, the logical part of her brain sure that there was some reason her mother had lied to her.

"Your mother was not happy in her marriage to one Mr. Weasley. She came to talk to me about it one night at the Burrow and we drank a little too much... The next thing we knew we awoke in her bed, both in a very comprimising position. Molly Weasley kicked us out and I never went back... I've been in Scotland for the past seventeen years. I came back here to try to make peace with Hermione when I heard of you," he smiled softly, studying her every feature. She looked so much like her mother, he thought, but there was an essence of himself in her features.

"I can understand why Mum lied to me then," Leona's mind began to adjust the the situation.

"Lied to you?" he quirked a brow, tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah... My dad... I mean my step-dad... She always told me that he was my real dad. I didn't know any difference until today," she bit her lower lip.

"Who is your step-dad?" Remus blinked at her, unaware that Hermione was now married.

"Professor Severus Snape," she replied happily, "He's a great dad. Really..."

"Snivellus?" Remus murmured to himself.

"Who?" it was Leona's turn to quirk a brow, her expression sending chills down Remus' spine. It was like looking into a mirror when she did this.

"Nothing," he corrected quickly, blushing a bit. "Listen, I have to go before your mother finds out I'm talking to you," he stood quickly, but Leona jerked him back down.

"I'm not done," she spat.

"Oh... Sorry," he smirked at her ferocity.

The next few hours were spent asking and answering questions about the last seventeen years and more things she had not known about her mother. At midnight Remus escorted his daughter back to her common room, which was not an extremely long walk, and hugged her goodnight.

Halfway back to Dumbledore's office he spotted a figure walking toward him.

"Hello?" he called out.

No answer.

"Who's there?"

The figure began to walk faster. As moonlight hit his face he recognized the man as Severus. Before Remus could react a wand was at his throat.

"Get the hell out of here," Severus hissed, sneering at his old school-mate.

"I just came to make up with her... I didn't mean any harm, Severus," he was laughing nervously, his hands up at the sides of his face to show he literally meant no harm. Severus twisted his wand into Remus' throat further, causing him to splutter.

"You leave, and you leave MY daughter alone, you hear me?" Severus was an inch from Remus' ear.

"I will not!" Remus shoved Severus off of him, stumbling back a bit from the force.

"You do, or I'll kill you right here," Severus warned, his eyes full of hate.

"No you won't," Remus chuckled, "Because Leona has already met me. If you killed me, she'd hate you."

Severus froze on the spot, analyzing Remus' words, "You met her?"

"Yes. On accident... She dragged me off to question me to death. I couldn't lie to her," his hand clutched at his own wand defensively, going unnoticed by the Potions professor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Harry Potter, sending Severus to the ground in a frozen mass.

(Hope you enjoyed! This one was a bit longer. It's getting good, no? Review please!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-To Have You In My Arms

Severus awoke the next morning next to his wife in bed, no memory of the night before apparent in his mind. He sat up, assuming he'd had a bit too much firewhiskey, and dressed quickly, preparing for their trip to the Burrow. Hermione rised not too much later, a thudding headache wracking her mind.

"Oh, Severus," she groaned as she stumbled into the living room, "I think I have the flu." Her body ached all over, the smell of buttered toast making her queasy. She fell on the couch, holding her head as if it were going to roll off her shoulders if she released it.

"I'll go get some potion for you," he was halfway to the bathroom when a shocking thought hit him. He rushed back to her, drawing his wand.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Just hold still," he snapped, mumuring an incantation over her abdomen. A glowing light emitted from her lower belly and Severus grinned, "We're pregnant!"

Hermione dropped her hands to her sides, her mouth wide open, "W-what?!" she gasped, her hand flying to her open mouth with excitement.

The couple agreed to keep the news private until they reached the Burrow. They'd tell everyone once Christmas Eve was coming to a close. Hermione couldn't wait to see the looks on her 'second' family's faces when they blurted the news. She was so thrilled.

Severus placed a hand over her lower belly, a rare grin upon his face. Hermione kissed him passionately, and with that, they parted and began to ready for their trip to the Burrow.

After discussing who would attend the Weasley's annual Christmas party, Hermione felt relieved. She'd worried about Remus being invited. She wasn't quite sure if she would go if he was. Ever since his arrival to Hogwarts, Hermione had been avoiding him like the plague. After all, Hermione wasn't really sure what to say to him. She felt guilty about hiding Leona from him all of those years, but on the other hand, he didn't try to get into contact with her either. After reassurance from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione put her mind at rest, hoping to avoid him for just one more weekend.

The train ride (It was now dangerous for Hermione to apparate since she was pregnant) was long and tiring. Leona had refused to go, even when Hermione bribed her with a new broomstick (Leona was captain of the Ravenclaw team) and new dress robes. Hermione still had no idea that Leona knew her long-kept secret.

The Snapes finally arrived at their destination, exited the train with their belongings, and were bombarded by a large group of redheaded men and women, all smoothering them with hugs and kisses. Once finally prying herself free, Hermione managed to slip away to speak with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! Hermione, dear... It is so wonderful to see you! How is Leona? Did she come with you?" Mrs. Weasley was speaking a thousand miles a minute as those hazel eyes searched for her surrogate grandchild.

"No. Leona wanted to go to the Malfoys' for Christmas. I really didn't have too much of a problem with it... Severus wanted her to come though," Hermione smiled warmly at Molly, loving the attention. She missed the Burrow and all of its inhabitants throughout the year.

"Well... We better get moving!" Mrs. Weasley dragged Hermione along with her by the hand, the crowd following.

Once at the Burrow, Severus settled down with the men to talk money and government, while Hermione sat in the den with the women to speak of babies, children, and cooking. While Hermione only had one child, she got her share of talk in with the other mothers discussing bad eating habits, attitude, and a number of other woes mothers sometimes had. Finally, Christmas Eve was coming to a close and Hermione was nearly bouncing in her seat to spill the news of her pregnancy.

Severus strolled into the den, standing in the entranceway to smile inconspicuously and knowingly at his wife. Hermione grinned and stood, rushing over to him. He wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders as all of the attention in the room turned to the couple.

Remus had followed

"We have some news," Hermione beamed.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled.

"We're having a baby!" Hermione giggled, bouncing a bit under her husband's arm.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, hopping over to Hermione to encase her in an airtight hug. Ginny squealed with delight, a hand over her own pregnant belly.

"How far along are you?" Ginny inquired as Hermione manage to pry herself away from Mrs. Weasley's intensifying grip.

"I'm not sure. Have to go to the doctor after the first of the year," she joined her best friend on the couch, jittery with excitement.

"Well maybe you'll have an easier delivery than with Leona," Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded, remembering the three day long labor she'd had to endure, and the extremely difficult birth. Leona had been too big for Hermione's small frame and therefore she'd had a hard time bringing the ten pound baby into the world.

"I hope so. Don't need a repeat of that incident," she giggled.

"Well, it has been nearly eighteen years since Leona was born. Medicine has changed since then, so you never know," Mrs. Weasley pointed out, "you may not even feel anything. I'm sure they have some potions they can give you that will help you along."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, with Crystal I didn't feel the delivery... They gave me this potion that pretty much knocked me out. That's how Crystal got her name! When Harry asked me what we should name the baby, I thought he'd asked me what kind of wine glasses I wanted. I don't know how I made the translation but..." Ginny grinned as a burst of giggles erupted from the estrogen cramped room.

Severus sighed, "I'm going to go back and have another whiskey," he kissed Hermione on the forehead. She stroked his cheek lovingly before he exited.

"You just have something for older men, don't you, 'Mio?" Ginny teased. This, however, did not sit right with Hermione, who sneered at her best friend.

"You know just what to say, don't you, Gin?" Hermione stormed upstairs to the room she and Severus were borrowing. The door slammed behind her, but not of Hermione's own accord. She turned to find one Mr. Remus Lupin glaring at her.

"What are you doing here? Molly said you weren't even invited!" Hermione sneered, her hands upon her hips.

"No matter of yours. You won't avoid me anymore. Finally. I knew I could make you talk to me one way or the other," he stood in front of the door to trap her in.

Hermione growled, "Remus, let me out."

"No. Not until we talk about OUR daughter," he charmed the door locked and walked to her, pushing her gently on the bed. He sat down with her and watched as she checked her watch hurriedly, "You have nowhere to go. Don't pretend otherwise."

"How would you know what I have to do?" Hermione's eyes narrowed, her brow furrowing in disgust.

"We need to talk," his tone was business-like but his features showed otherwise.

"Then talk, Remus," Hermione snapped, crossing her legs and arms simultaeneously.

"Fine. Let's start with this little matter," he pointed at her left hand which held a beautiful diamond engagement ring and wedding band.

"What about it?" she sneered.

"When did you marry Snape? And why the hell would you ever do such a thing in the first place?" Remus wore an expression of disgust.

"I married him when Leona was three years old. She doesn't remember. She thinks that he's her father," Hermione watched in horror as Remus shook his head, an evil smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Not anymore," he stared down at her menacingly.

"You didn't!" Hermione's mouth stood agape.

"Yes, I did," he nodded matter-of-factly, "She came to me. She knew before I even met her."

"Well how the hell...?" Hermione stared off a particularly interesting nail in the floor.

"She said that one of the Weasley girls told her yesterday," he sighed, "Look at me." When she failed to do so he gripped her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, pulling her face toward him. She stared into those blue eyes, losing herself in the ocean deep within. Their lips were an inch apart, both taking in the other's scent. Hermione gasped softly, pulling away. She blushed, staring back at that nail.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"Did you not expect that I would find someone?" Hermione turned her head back to him.

"I didn't think-"

She cut him off, "No. You didn't think. Severus took care of me when I needed it. He helped me raise your daughter. Where were you? Too scared of your own shadow to find me."

Remus clapped an open hand across her face, leaving a large red mark. Hermione's own hand flew to her face to nurse the blow, her eyes filling with tears. She watched as those blue eyes that had once held so much love iced over with hate.

"I was not scared of anything... Do you think I didn't try to find you? I didn't know where you'd went, and no one here was willing to help me. I wanted to make things right," his voice was harsh, forced, as if every word had to be choked out.

Hermione sat in silence for a while, crying to herself. She stared at him... That scarred face... Those icy eyes... She felt her mind fuzz over as if she were dreaming... This was all so surreal. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was still in love with him. Remus reached up, caressing the pulsing spot on her face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, tears welling in his eyes. Hermione sat in silence, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Remus leaned in, hesitating for a moment. He glanced from her eyes to her lips, and back again... Their lips met and they felt a spark... It was right. Hermione kissed him in return, her hands cupping his face to pull him closer. It wasn't until she felt butterflies in her lower belly that she pulled back, a look of horror in her eyes at what she'd just done.

"I'm pregnant... I can't..." a sharp pain struck her body, collapsing her knees. Her weight all came crashing down on her as she slumped over lifeless on the floor.

Remus scrambled off of the bed, scooping her up in his arms. A moment later the door blasted open, Severus standing there in all of his horrific glory.

"What did you do to her?!" Severus shoved his wand Remus' way, seething with hate for the man.

"I didn't! She just... Fell out!" Remus was panicking. After a moment, Severus decided it was better to tend to his wife than curse Remus into the next week. He took her from Remus, spreading her out delicately on the bed. He stood at her side, murmuring incantations over her body.

"Get my bag from the corner there!" Severus commanded. When Remus didn't move, still in too much shock, Severus growled, shoving the werewolf out of his way. Remus fell, sprawled on the floor, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

Severus rushed back to his wife, pouring a number of potions down her throat. After a moment she spluttered, sitting bolt upright in pain, "Oh! Severus it hurts!" she gripped her lower belly, her eyes wide.

"You're losing the baby," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her. There was nothing else he could do. Hermione felt a wet warmth rush out of her lower body and she let out a sob, her nails dug into his back.

Severus threw a hateful glance at Remus who was still staring from his spot on the floor, "GET OUT!" Severus screamed at the man, making him jump. Hermione pulled back.

"No!" she watched as her husband drew his wand, once more aiming it for Remus' head.

"I'll kill you right here! Right now!" a particularly nasty vein in Severus' neck pulsed with the anger coursing through him.

"It's not his fault, Severus!" Hermione sobbed, falling at her husband's feet. Blood covered the bed where she had miscarried.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Severus yelled, thrusting his wand at Remus. Remus grabbed a hand mirror from the desk, glass flying as the curse hit it, then flew back at Severus, who stood stalk still, his eyes empty. He fell backward, hitting his head on the nightstand.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hermione screeched, holding onto Severus for dear life. She shook him hard, futile attempts to bring him back.

"I... I didn't..." Remus had gone white.

"HE'S DEAD!" Hermione shrieked, still shaking her husband as hard as she could. Those black eyes stared up at her, lifelessly.

Hermione's eyes popped open. She was sweating profusely, her body shaking with fright. She reached over, slapping the covers to find her husband. Severus groaned, rolling over.

"Oh God!" Hermione sobbed, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could manage.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" Severus blinked at her in the darkness.

"I just had the most terrible dream!" she sobbed into his chest. Severus ran his fingers lovingly through her hair, shushing her.

"It's okay... I'm right here," he held her tightly, snuggling her close.

"You were dead! You tried to kill Remus, but the curse backfired and hit you! And..." she sobbed uncontrollably, all of her words crumpling together into one.

"It's okay..." he shushed again, rubbing her back.

"I've never been so glad to have you in my arms," Hermione whimpered.

(Scared ya, did I? I couldn't kill off my beloved! This won't be the end of Hermione's horrid nightmares. Let me know what you think! -Lupine Despair) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Lucky

"I'll put a flower in your hair!" Ron threatened as he restled his daughter on the couch. She squealed, trying to work her way free, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Daddy! I don't want to wear a flower!" Terrance finally wriggled free of her father's grip and scrambled out of the den. Halfway to the kitchen she snickered, turning back to see if she was being followed. BAM! Terrance fell back on her rear, looking up at a tall, dark man.

"Will you watch where you're going, Weasley?" Severus held out a hand. The sixth year nodded and took his grip, pulling herself up.

"Sorry. Dad was trying to make me wear a flower in my hair for this stupid wedding," Terrance wiped at the skirt of her dress which had collected a bit of dirt from her fall. "Are you going, Professor Snape?"

"I do not care about any wedding, nor will I go," he stated in that 'I am a great big overgrown bat' tone.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and skipped off.

"Weasleys... They breed like rabbits," Severus sneered as he made his way into the den. Hermione was standing with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, muttering to her ex-husband furiously. Ron was glaring at her, muttering just as ferociously back until he caught sight of Severus.

"Professor," Ron sneered, pushing past Hermione and out of the den. Hermione turned to her husband with an eye roll.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus looked at her much like one would a rotten piece of fruit.

"Ronald is what's wrong with me," she huffed, storming out of the room. Severus shrugged and sat down. It wasn't long before Hermione, clad in a fluffy pink bridesmaid's dress came down the staircase, grumbling to herself.

"What in Merlin's shorts are you wearing?" Severus gawked at her. She looked much like a big fluff of cotton candy.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Hermione fell down next to her husband on the couch, glowering to herself.

"You're not telling me you're going to this wedding, are you?" Severus sent her a pleading look.

"Yes, but don't worry, you baby. You don't have to go," she jeered, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Good," he relaxed back, sighing heavily, "Who's getting married anyway?"

"Ginny's oldest daughter, Melissa," she sighed.

"She's only sixteen!" Severus exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.

"She's also knocked up," Hermione raised her brows at her husband, her hands slapping down on her knees, "Thank Merlin our daughter is not in the same predicament. According to what Remus told me last night-" she stopped dead. She hadn't explained all of their meeting to Severus. For some reason Hermione had passed out halfway through the conversation with Remus the night before and woke, after her horrid nightmare, in the middle of the night. Why did she always pass out around Remus? That's how Leona happened in the first place.

"What conversation?" Severus narrowed his eyes at her. He searched her features for any hint of untruth.

"Well... He just showed up in our rooms last night. Remember when I went to lie down?" she watched him nod, still staring into her eyes, "When I went in the door he was there. He locked me in and pretty much forced me to speak with him about Leona. She knows about him, Sev," she watched as her husband went whiter than he normally was(if that was even possible), and nod for her to continue, "So... He said that she told him she's very heavily involved with Brookie Malfoy. You know, Brookston? Draco's brother." Severus came to sudden realization.

"What?! He's nearly your age! Just a few years younger! What the hell is she thinking?!" Severus' mouth was agape, his eyes wide with shock.

"He's thirty years old. He's almost six years my junior," Hermione nodded, watching as her husband paced the floor.

"They're not having...." he blinked at her, "sex..." her hissed the last word as if it were Voldemort's own name.

"I don't know," Hermione threw up her hands, "All that I do know is that she lied to me. Just about everything she tells me is a lie... She went over to that house for Christmas to spend time with Brookie, not with Naomi. But you have to remember Severus, there is about the same age difference between you and I. She knows that and therefore I think she gets the impression that it's all right."

"What? No. It's not all right. We are adults-" Hermione cut him off.

"So is she," she stated matter-of-factly. Severus shook his head at her, smirking.

"What?" Hermione snapped, "This is no laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry... You're just so hard to take seriously in that dress," he burst into laughter, "You look like a giant pink cotton ball," Hermione stood, whipping him in the arm with her purse.

"Ow!" he growled, rubbing at the ailment.

"That's what you get, you prat," Hermione stomped off. "I'll be back tonight!" she called, attitude still dripping from her tongue.

Hermione was dragging her feet by the time she'd arrived back to the Burrow with the other Weasley's. She shuffled to the couch, transfiguring her dress into a silky nightie before collapsing, snuggling down. The other women bid her goodnight as they too shuffled up the stairs to their various husbands and bedrooms. Hermione was sure that Severus wouldn't mind if she slept alone tonight. She just wanted a bit of time to herself. She pulled out her cellular phone, texting a message to him. After a moment she received a smiley face with a 'K'. She smiled, curling into the couch, eyes fluttering closed.

"We meet again," Remus murmured. Hermione's eyes flew open, looking around in the darkness for him. After a moment he kneeled down beside her, taking her lips for his own. Hermione squealed, jerking back.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed into the darkness.

"Shh," he hushed her, leaning in again to kiss her deeply. This time, Hermione melted, his hands cupping her face, her's at the nape of his neck. She felt a warm sensation flowing through her body... It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Even when she and Severus kissed... It was never like this. Before she knew it, his body was on top of her's, a blanket over them, covering their entwined bodies from view. Hermione's breaths came in short gasps as he kissed down her neck, to her chest, lifting the nightie to continue his journey down her belly... It felt so good... So surreal... She bucked her hips as he reached her core, her eyes rolling back with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, her nails digging into his back.

"What's gotten into you?" Severus lifted his head from between her legs, a smirk playing at his wet lips.

Hermione blinked at him, looking around the room. It was still dark, they were still on the couch, but this was not the right man.

"What's wrong?" Severus tilted his head a bit at her. A hand flew to her forehead, eyes closing.

"Nothing, love," she murmured. Hermione was so confused... "I just feel like I missed something."

Severus furrowed his brow, crawling back up to lay atop her, kissing her neck, "Let's see... You texted me saying you were home and downstairs on the couch... So I came down to find you curled up in this sexy little thing," he held up the teddy, smirking, "then we kissed ourselves blue in the face and I was just now pleasuring you... Does that cover what you missed?" he stroked her cheek. Hermione lied, nodding at him with a forced smile.

"Can we just go up to bed, Sev," Hermione bit her lower lip. Severus stared into those honey eyes for a moment, wondering what she was thinking... It would be so easy to pierce into her mind... She wouldn't even know. He fought the temptation for a while, just lying there.

"Sure," he nodded, standing up. He helped her off of the couch and they walked seperately upstairs.

The next morning, Severus stared into his wife's eyes. They were still lying in bed, both curled under the covers. Hermione was blinking solemnly at him. Without further thought, Severus pierced through her eyes, deep into her mind, combing through every thought he could find. He watched as Hermione stared into Remus' deep blue eyes, she in his lap, her arms wrapped around him. Severus felt a churning in his stomach. The next thought... They were kissing deeply, on the very bed she and Severus were now sharing. Clothes were shed, bodies moving together with much vigour, moans, screams, names, sweat, and love were being exchanged by the pair as they worked. Hermione was atop Remus, staring down at him, both in a drunken state. Remus reached to stroke her cheek, Hermione tilting her head against his touch.

Severus was pulled from his exploration of the woman's mind by a clear of the throat, "What are you doing, Severus?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing," he answered, standing to dress himself.

"What's wrong?" Hermione sat up in bed, holding the sheets up over herself modestly.

"You!" Severus spat, turning quickly.

"Me?" Hermione's eyes widened, brows raising with confusion.

"Yes! Why are you thinking such things?!" Severus was seething with rage.

"What things?" Hermione was very confused... After a moment she realized what he meant, "You were reading my thoughts?" she went as white as the sheet she was holding against her chest.

"Yes, and I was VERY displeased by what I saw!" Severus jerked his trousers on, zipping them up with unnecessary vigour.

"It's memories, Severus! Just memories!" Hermione stood from the bed, wearing her bedclothes like a dress.

"Yes, I know they're memories... Memories that have no business being thought of!" as she stared up into those onyx orbs all she could read was hate... Loathing...

"What did you see, exactly, Severus?" she inquired, a hand reaching to him. He swatted it away.

"I saw you fucking Lupin! Kissing him!" Tears welled up in Severus' eyes and he wiped them away as quickly as they fell, afraid to look weak.

"Oh... Love," Hermione groaned, sympathy etched all over her face.

"Why were you thinking about that?! You were looking at me, thinking about screwing him!" Severus fell down on the bed. His marriage was crumbling around him. Hermione sat behind him, lacing her arms around his neck.

"It's time that we had a talk," Hermione murmured in his ear, kissing it. Severus nodded, his head dropping down as if in defeat, "Severus..." she began, "I've been having these... Visions, I suppose you would call them."

"That's what stopped you last night, didn't it?" Severus referred to their awkward encounter.

"Yes... It was as if I've been dreaming... I'm speaking to him... And then he just... I don't know. It's like a spell. I can't control myself. The next thing I know I'm awake and fully aware. I don't know what's real and what isn't," she whimpered, burying her face in his bare shoulder. He reached up, his fingers laced in her hair.

"Was what I just saw one of your divine encounters?" he took a deep breath. Hermione shook her head in a 'No'. Severus turned to her.

"What you just saw was the night that Leona was conceived... Eighteen years ago," her lower lip quivered, "We were both intoxicated, and I suppose that's why that's all that I remember."

He kissed her softly, "Well. I can't punish you for something that happened that long ago. We hadn't married."

Hermione beamed, tears still flooding down her cheeks. She squeezed him tightly, "I'm so lucky to have you."

(If anyone is confused- Hermione has been having dream-like experiences with Remus Lupin. She did speak with him the night that she had the dream about miscarrying. THEY DO NOT REALLY KISS. That part was a dream. She passed out mid-way through their conversation. The rest of the experiences she has had with Remus ARE NOT real. The scene on the couch was with Severus, but in Hermione's dream-like state, it's with Remus. If you are still confused, please leave a review and I will clear things up as best as I can. Thanks! : ) -Lupine Despair) 


	6. Chapter 6

(I had writer's block throughout this entire chapter. I had to delete three versions of it before I was finally happy with this one! Thanks to PJ for helping me fix it! Also, I want to thank my editor and sister Jackie for bearing with me throughout this story so far. -Lupine Despair)

Chapter 6- What Would Have Been

Hermione had decided to stay with Ginny at Grimmauld Place for a few days while Severus was on business with the Order. Much to her dismay she'd been left alone for the night with just Kreacher for company. Seeing as he wasn't very friendly, Hermione spent most of her night in her bedroom, reading various books out of Harry's library.

After hours of aimlessly reading, staring at the wall, or drawing pictures on an old Etch-A-Sketch she'd found, Hermione took a glance at the clock.

"Only ten?" Hermione whined. A horrible grumbling came from her belly, "All right, little person," she spoke to the baby within, "I'll feed you if you're that hungry." She shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, slapping together a roast beef sandwich.

Sitting in the hard wooden chairs of the kitchen table, Hermione took an unsatisfying bite of sandwich. She didn't really want to eat... She didn't know what to do. A knock at the front door startled her enough to make her jump a good inch off of her seat. Standing, her legs carried her numbly to the door. Peering out of the peep-hole she was shocked to find a giant eye staring back at her, "My GOD!" Hermione squealed, stepping back a bit. She took a few deep breaths, "Who's there?" she called.

"Just let me in, Hermione!" a familiar voice called back. Hermione tilted her head a bit, peeking out again.

"Remus," she growled. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door, holding it long enough for him to step inside. She warded it once more and led him into the kitchen where she replaced her rear on that hard seat, stuffing enormous amounts of sandwich in her mouth at once. She thought, 'If I can't talk, maybe he won't.'

"I just wanted to stop by. Ginny told me you were alone," Remus sat down beside her. Hermione furrowed her brow, making a mental note to smack Ginny later.

"So you're having a baby?" he inquired, simply trying to make conversation.

"Yesh," she replied with a mouth full of food.

"I can tell," his eyes widened at the vigorous bites she was taking.

Hermione chewed, swallowed, and gulped a bit of milk. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth, "Look. What do you want? Don't start with all the mundane questions. I know you're here for something specific."

Remus nodded, defeated, "Yes. I came to try to win you back," he explained, placing a hand over the one she'd lain on the wooden table. Hermione didn't move. She didn't know what to say... Suddenly the years with Severus payed off.

"You were never with me, Remus," she snapped, her eyes narrowing, "Therefore you can't hardly win me back."

"All right, Mrs. Snape," he replied jeeringly. Hermione sneered.

"Why do you want me so badly? There are plenty of other women to choose from. I just happened to be a married one," she jerked her hand away from his, tucking it in her lap.

"I love you... Love isn't just something you can turn on and off," he placed a warm hand on her knee, squeezing gently. Hermione felt shivers run up and down her spine. For a moment she began to lose herself. Thankfully, her logical mind pulled her back to reality.

"I can't, Remus. I'm happily married," she shook her head, "But there is something I want to ask you."

He quirked a brow, pulling his hand back from her lap, "What?"

"Have you been drugging me?"

"What in the world?" he was utterly confused.

"Every time I'm around you I pass out and have these... Fantasies," Hermione blushed. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of... Fantasies?"

"Well," Hermione wriggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh," his eyes widened.

"Yeah," she scratched her head awkwardly.

"How do you know they're fantasies?" Remus replied, a smirk playing at his lips. Hermione tilted her head, wondering if he knew what he was saying.

"They are... Aren't they?" she felt her heart begin to race.

Remus leaned slipped a hand between her legs, squeezing her thigh. Hermione shivered, her body tightening with nerves.

"Is that a fantasy?" he murmured, his warm breath falling over her ear.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip. She knew she wanted him... "This isn't right," she pushed him away and stood. "I would appreciate it if you would just leave." Her expression was solemn, but her eyes told a different story.

"If that's what you really want," Remus stood, pushing his chair under the table.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, her lips a thin line.

Remus thought hard for a moment, repeatedly opening his mouth to speak, but it seemed he couldn't find words.

"Remus," Hermione sighed heavily, her arms crossing over her chest.

"All right," he nodded and headed for the door, dragging his feet as he went.

Hermione felt her heart throb at his state. She sighed, "Remus."

"Yes?" he turned to her, eyes hopeful.

"Do you have a place to stay?" her voice faltered, reluctant.

"Not at the moment I don't," he murmured, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Well..." she paused, thinking hard about the outcome of the invitation to stay.

Remus stared at her hopefully, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"You can stay here tonight," she groaned out, rotating on the spot to put lunch meat away while he did a little happy dance.

The next morning, Hermione woke to a warm, familiar body in her bed. She smiled softly, wiggling against it.

"Good morning, love," she yawned, stretching under the covers.

"Mm," the man replied.

"When did you get home?" she turned to Severus, stroking his hair. His back was to her.

"About three in the morning," he grumbled, snuggling down at her touch. Hermione kissed the back of his head.

"Do you want me to let you sleep? I can fix you a plate when you wake up," Hermione rubbed his back lovingly. He nodded, turning his head for a quick kiss before she shuffled down the hall for a shower.

After dressing, Hermione decided to cook breakfast for the rest of the house, a bright grin on her face. She was halfway downstairs when she heard a shriek. Hermione bolted up to Ginny's room where she found the fiery redhead pointing her wand at Remus' throat.

"Ginny! Chill out!" Hermione grabbed her friend's wand arm, jerking it downward. Ginny's chest was heaving.

"He scared the shit out of me!" Ginny exclaimed, tucking her wand back in her pocket, "What the hell is he doing here anyway? We don't have a repeat of your last marriage, do we?" Ginny spat, her eyes cold. Hermione felt her heart slip from her chest into the pit of her stomach as Severus stepped in the door. He looked from Hermione to Ginny, down to Remus, and back to his wife. He shook his head, his eyes cold, before fleeing the room, still clad in pajamas.

"Severus! He didn't have a place to stay last night! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't turn him down!" She had to sprint to catch up with his long strides.

Severus spun on the spot, Hermione nearly knocking into him, "We are married," he stared down at her in disgust, "He comes back into your life after eighteen years and now you're questioning everything we've built our life together on. I should have known better than to marry you," he spat. His last words hit Hermione hard. She stood stalk still as she watched him storm off down the stairs. Hermione let out a quick, dry sob. The door slammed.

"Hermione," Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him, slapping him hard.

"Get out!" She shrieked, "You ruined my last marriage and you won't ruin this one!" She felt tears falling silently down her flushed cheeks as she stared up at him.

Remus stood, staring down at her for a while, anger etched in his features. He turned and jogged down the stairs, taking two at a time. Hermione jumped as the door slammed for a second time. It was two times too many, in her opinion.

Ginny had offered to let Hermione stay with she and Harry while Severus cooled down over the next week. Dumbledore was covering Hermione's classes while she was gone and she was oh so thankful to have good friends. She was currently curled in the den, one of Harry's many books under her nose. Hermione found that whenever something wasn't going right in her life she could just crack open a book and take it all away. She closed the book, hearing footsteps entering the room. Discarding her reading glasses on the table beside her, she sat up, turning toward the sound.

"Severus," Hermione sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

He took a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her, "Ginny told me what happened. I'm not angry with you... Just a little upset," he took in her scent... She smelled faintly of lavender and nectar.

"I'm so glad," Hermione sighed once more, taking in his scent just as he did her's. Polyjuice potion wafted into her nostrils, "Severus?" Hermione pulled back, her brow furrowed.

"What?" He quirked an inquisitive brow.

"Why do I smell Polyjuice on you?" she grabbed a bit of his cloak, taking another deep breath. Thank you, pregnancy hormones, for wonderfully enhanced senses.

"Oh... Uh..." she could tell how hard he was thinking.

"The truth, please?" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Well... I wanted to check in on Leona," he sighed. "She's still not back at school. You know the term started back two days ago."

"You didn't," Hermione's mouth fell agape.

"I did. And I caught her cuddling with Brookston," he loosely crossed his legs.

"We already knew she was doing that!" Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"I just wanted to see for myself," he hissed, "She's my daughter." At those last words he went white, his lips drawing into a thin line. Hermione caught on quickly, her lips quivering as she attempted comforting words.

"She is your daughter," she finally managed to spit out, "You've raised her. She calls you Daddy," Hermione rubbed his thigh lovingly.

He shook his head, "She will start a relationship with Lupin now and sooner or later she'll call him Dad," Severus looked utterly wounded.

"Love," Hermione sympathized, hugging him tightly. He put his head on her shoulder, snuggling a bit. "You'll always be her daddy, no matter what Remus is to her. She's known you her entire life."

He nodded, his fears were, however, not yet put to rest. He pulled back from her, "I have to get back to work before I'm missed. Albus told me to inform you that you were taking the next two weeks off to get some rest," Severus watched as her eyes widened.

"No! I wanted to go back to work!" Hermione frowned as she watched him shake his head, "And why not?"

"He knows about your visions... He thinks that it would be best if you took a little break from work to get yourself together. He's doing it for your own good, Hermione," he stroked the side of her defeated face.

"Fine. Do I have to stay here or can I at least come back to the castle?" she stood up sharply as he shook his head.

"You have to stay here," he sighed at her reaction, shaking his head. She could act so childish at times.

"He's a loon! I don't want to stay here for nearly a month! It'll be near the end of January before I'll be allowed back again! What will my students think?!" Hermione was pacing hard, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke.

"I'll see you soon, love. I'll visit every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday," he stopped her with a passionate kiss. She melted, all anger flooding out of her. She groaned in protest as he pulled away, "See you in two days," he pecked her on the forehead before exiting.

That night Hermione was once again left alone. She was still upset with Severus even though she hadn't admitted that to him. He had held no right to be so angry with her when Remus stayed at Grimmauld Place. They hadn't even slept in the same vicinity, let alone anything else, though he'd tried to no avail.

She secretly hoped that Remus would come over again. She knew it was wrong the way she felt, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by him. Hermione could feel butterflies tickling her insides as she showered and dressed in her night clothes. She wore a short, low-cut, brown teddy underneath her silky pink robe. She fastened the tie before pulling her damp curls up in a messy bun. Taking the steps two at a time on the way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder what she might say or do if Remus did come by.

Hermione poured herself a glass of tea and took brisk steps into the den. As she took a seat on the couch she heard a faint knocking at the front door. Her heart flew into her throat at the sound, her eyes widening.

Once reaching the door she drew her wand as a precaution, peering out of the peep hole. There Remus stood, a bouquet of roses in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat. He'd bought her flowers... She disarmed the door, pulling it open to let him inside. Cool air swept inwards, blowing at the tail of her robe. She warded the door and stood with her back to it, staring up at Hermione.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you," Hermione murmured, shame flooding her features. Remus shook his head, handing her the roses. She inhaled deeply, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You like roses, then?" Remus sighed, relieved.

"I do," Hermione nodded, leading him into the kitchen so she could place them in a vase. Remus studied her, watching her hips sway with every step. He felt his heart begin to pick up speed.

"Are you alone?" he nearly whispered.

Hermione smiled, nodding as she filled a vase with water, sticking the flowers carefully inside. Once she was finished she turned to him, her robe falling open. Remus felt his breath catch. Blushing, she pulled it closed, tying(SP? is it with an 'ie' or 'y'?) it as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, walking past him toward the den. He followed her, his pace a bit faster. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around, capturing her lips with his own.

(And so begins the affair. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! -Lupine Despair) 


	7. Chapter 7

(Okay... More drama and smut await you in this next chapter! Thought I'd give you fair warning before you delve into it. Adults only, please! -Lupine Despair)

Chapter 7-Two Whom It May Concern

Hermione panted as Remus' lips traveled her body. She could feel his heart beating furiously against her skin as he made his way south. Entwining her fingers in that already-mussed dirty blonde hair, she bucked her pelvis gently, her pulse racing as she felt his lips meet with the alabaster skin of her hips.

Remus let out a soft sigh, his breath sending shivers up and down her spine. Her bare skin was chilled by the cool air of her bedroom, but with every kiss he left upon her limbs warmth crept slowly through her.

"Remus," Hermione moaned out as he began to trail slow kisses from her knee down her thigh. He chuckled softly, stroking her inner thigh as he continued. He could tell she hadn't felt like this in a long time. Once reaching her knickers he hesitated, glancing up at her for approval. Hermione nodded furiously, her eyes lazy with lust. He pulled them off with his teeth, grinning as he did so. She hissed, bucking again as his teeth unintentionally scraped against her sensitive skin. Tossing her knickers on the floor, he settled inbetween(is this right? SP?) her thighs, glancing up at her before leaving a soft kiss on her throbbing sex. Hermione groaned loudly, her fingers pushing at his head to encourage him on. Remus nodded once, continuing on his exploration.

Hermione could feel warmth pulse through her body, pure ecstacy coursing through every inch of her until she felt as if she could no longer hold herself back. She warned him that she was about to release, but he continued to lick and suck at that little bundle of nerves. Hermione let out a long moan, exploding into his mouth. He lapped at her juices, caressing her thighs as she bucked wildly against him.

Once she was drained she pulled him up to lie beside her, climbing atop his body. She settled directly above his throbbing manhood as she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Everything in her mind was telling her this was wrong. As she looked down momentarily the glimmering of her wedding ring caught her sight. She felt tears fill her eyes and she slid off of him, turning on her side to face the wall.

Remus quirked a brow and turned, stroking her arm, "What's wrong, love?" he kissed her shoulder softly, continuing up to the back of her neck.

Hermione wiped fiercely at her tears, sniffling a bit, "This is wrong," she hissed as if afraid she'd be overheard. She knew the house was empty.

"No. It isn't. Do you love me?" he asked her softly as he brushed the hair off her neck, leaning down to leave yet another lingering kiss.

Hermione thought a moment before letting out a whimper of an answer, "I think I do. I'm so confused."

"I know I love you. I have... Ever since we sat in the snow at the Weasley's, talking about nothing... Smoking a cigarette... I fell in love with you at that moment. I've never stopped loving you, Hermione," he ran a gentle hand down her arm, and once reaching her hand he laced his fingers with her's, squeezing.

Hermione let out a soft sob, "I married the wrong man, didn't I?"

Remus took a deep breath, "I don't think you married the wrong man," he paused, kissing her cheek, "I just think you married him for the wrong reasons."

Hermione nodded, "I love Severus... I've been married to him for fifteen years. I wasn't in love with him when we married. I just needed a father for Leona and someone to share my life with. I think I was in love with the idea," Hermione admitted softly, letting out another sob.

Remus held her quaking figure tightly, his face buried in her golden curls, "Well... Just know that I'll be here whenever you need me. I love you. You know this. I'll be your lover or your friend.. Or both," he kissed her ear as he whispered into it.

"I do love you," Hermione whimpered, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, "I love you too."

The next morning, Hermione saw Remus off before anyone would notice that he'd been there. She'd regretted not sleeping with him the night before, but she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. It was difficult for her to choose between her husband of fifteen years or the love of her life. It sounded odd as she thought about it... After all, weren't you supposed to marry the love or your life? The two should be one.

She laughed softly as she imagined a combination of Remus and Severus. A tall, lanky professor with long, dirty blonde hair, and deep onyx eyes. He would live to torture children by day and transform into a werewolf by the full moon.

"What a silly thought," Hermione giggled to herself.

"What is?" Ginny stepped into the kitchen, arm fulls of groceries set on the table.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione smirked to herself.

"Erm... 'Mione?" Ginny smirked, stepping over to pull her friend's hair back from her neck.

"What?" Hermione felt her heart begin to race.

"Why do you have a love bite? Did Severus come over yesteray?" Ginny replaced her hair, smoothing it out softly.

Hermione thought quickly, her eyes avoiding Ginny's. Yes, Severus had come over the previous day. "Yeah. He did," she left it at that, sure that Ginny wouldn't personally ask Severus if he had left a hickey on his wife's neck.

Ginny shook her head, giggling as she put away groceries, "I would go insane if Harry and I fought and made up the way you and Severus do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione quickly became defensive. She hadn't ever thought that her marriage was any different than anyone else's.

"You know what I mean," Ginny turned to look at Hermione who's expression gave away her complete perplexion(does this sound right to you?). She sighed, rolling her eyes, "You two have big fights... Not just little lover's spats. The next day you're all over each other as if nothing happened."

Hermione thought for a moment, realizing that what Ginny said was mostly true. She'd never admit it though, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, helping Ginny with the groceries.

A few days later Hermione was sure that she was going to go out of her mind. She wanted out of the house but was not allowed. Harry had even gone to such measures as warding the front porch so that all she could do was step outside for fresh air. If she tried to step down into the yard she'd bounce right back inside.

Hermione awaited Severus' arrival that night. She needed to talk to his desperately. She just wasn't sure how she'd manage it without pissing him off. He had to know her feelings.

As those familiar footsteps sounded through the house, Hermione sat up from her relaxed position on the couch, tucking her book and reading glasses away. Severus peered into the den, smiling softly.

"Hello, love," he took long strides to take a close seat next to her on the couch.

Hermione forced a smile as he pecked her on the lips. Why didn't that feel the same as it used to? She took his hand in her own, squeezing it as she began to speak, "Severus. I need to talk to you about something very important." She could feel the subtle fluttering of the baby resting in her lower belly.

He furrowed his brow, staring deep into her eyes. Immediately, she broke contact.

"I don't want you to read my mind. I want to tell you," she leaned back on the couch. Severus nodded for her to continue, "Severus.. I love you. We've been married for a very long time. All of a sudden," she paused, "I'm having... doubts."

Severus quirked an inquisitive brow, his grip on her hand tightening, "Like what?"

"I don't want this baby," Hermione admitted, biting her lower lip. Severus' eyes filled with hurt.

"What?" he stammered, "B-but... W-we," his breaths were shallow.

"I know... We tried so hard for this baby... I thought I wanted it. I just don't. Severus..." she groaned, watching as tears formed in his eyes. He released her hand, scooting back a bit from her.

"I've never wanted something more in my life. Why wouldn't you want a child with me?" Severus' deep, silky voice was broken, his tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"It's not that," she sighed, her own tears forming, "Severus... Oh..." Hermione let out a soft sob, "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's Lupin, isn't it?" He spat, anger taking over where hurt had once been, "I'll kill him."

"No, Severus!" Hermione cried, pulling him close to her, "Forget I said anything... Please!"

Severus jerked away from her, shoving her back on the couch. Hermione toppled onto the floor from his force, honey eyes staring up at him in fear. He stood over her, scanning over her body. Her hair had fallen from her neck where the mark Remus had left was just beginning to fade.

"You've slept with him, you whore!" Severus growled, jerking his wand from his pocket.

"N-no... I haven't!" Hermione scooted back from him, quick, desperate sobs taking over her small frame.

"I see that damned hickey on your neck! I didn't leave it!" Severus shoved his wand at her threateningly. Hermione squealed in fear, scooting back a bit further as he advanced on her.

"I didn't sleep with him! We..." Hermione trailed off, trying to come up with some explaination that didn't damn her.

"You sure as hell did something!" Severus screamed, angry tears flooding his pale features. He raised his wand to aim for her chest, his lips parting to utter some horrid curse. Just then, Severus was knocked off his feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled. "Accio Severus' wand," he muttered, the wand flying into his free hand. He tucked it in his back pocket.

"You!" Severus stood, advancing on Remus, obviously not intimidated by his complete vulnerability.

"We didn't sleep together," Remus backed up a bit, desperately wanting to avoid a fight.

"Screw you! Your nasty paws have been all over my wife, you filth," Severus spat, glaring at Remus with such detest... Hermione had never seen him this angry.

"I love her," Remus shoved his wand into Severus' chest, keeping him from advancing further.

"You want in her robes," Severus sneered.

"There is a difference between having sex and making love," Remus glanced at Herimone who was still watching from her position on the floor.

Severus gave a sarcastic laugh, "Right. You wouldn't know the difference. She loves me!"

"I was trying to tell you..." Hermione whimpered. Severus turned to her, a glint of hope in his still dark eyes.

"Tell me what?" he walked to her, kneeling down beside his wife.

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, uncomfortable with his closeness. She wasn't sure what he was capable of doing in this state, "I..." Hermione swallowed hard.

Severus grabbed either side of her face, jerking it around to look at him. Hermione squealed, her neck making a subtle crack.

"You're hurting me!" Hermione whimpered.

Remus bolted toward them, shoving Severus off of her, "Don't lay a hand on her!"

Severus fell back, anger flashing upon his features, "I'll do what I wish!" He stood, shoving Remus away from him. Remus hit the wall hard, his head smacking against it.

"Severus!" Hermione squealed, pulling herself to her feet.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Severus screamed, retrieving his wand from Remus' back pocket.

Hermione stood frozen, looking between the two men, both now bruised, Remus a bit bloody, "This has to stop!" Hermione cried.

Severus lowered his wand, "I'll be at Hogwarts. Let me know when you've decided just what you want," he gave Hermione one final sneer before disapparating on the spot.

Remus stood still, his chest heaving as he stared at his beloved. Hermione rubbed her back which ached from her fall, "I've never seen him like that," she sniffled, falling onto the couch. Remus sat next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

They sat for a long while, Hermione sobbing into his chest. Remus had never known Severus to be so hateful. After all, Hermione was carrying his child. Wondering just what Hermione had said to Severus, Remus stroked her back, murmuring to her that everything would fall into place.

Later that evening, Hermione lie naked in bed, the comforting softness of Egyptian cotton caressing her alabaster form. She'd had to toss her contact lenses, the salt from her tears ruining them. The blury darkness could easily describe her mood as she mulled over the day's events.

Severus had just seemed so hurt... Then so angry. It was hard to describe the terror she felt at his reaction to her words, but Hermione had known they needed to be said. Knowing that she'd fallen out of love with Severus was hard, but she couldn't deny it. She wanted this baby about as much as she wanted to be hit over the head with a brick... Now it was all inevitable. She would have this child on her own, raise him by herself, and that would be the end of it. Severus would never take her back now, and she knew that if she chose to marry Remus she would have the same feat she'd dealt with in Leona's childhood. She didn't want anymore secrets. Her marriage had been built on secrets and lies. Hermione supposed that was why it was all falling apart now.

"I should have never married him," she whispered to herself, wiping furiously at unwanted tears.

"Hermione?" a soft knock came at the door, the muffled sound of Ginny's sweet voice filling the room.

"Come in," Hermione sighed.

The door cracked open and Ginny entered cautiously, peering around for any sign of abnormality, "Are you ready for bed?" It was pitch black in the room.

"No. I can't see anyway... Lost my lenses," Hermione sat up, careful to maintain modesty. She wrapped the sheets around her bare figure, making room for her best friend on the bed.

Ginny took a seat, hugging Hermione close to her, "I know how confused you are. Severus is really angry," Ginny sighed, stroking Hermione's hair.

Hermione whimpered, "Just when things finally got in tune... And Remus had to come into the picture. We were so happy. But I can't help how I feel."

"I know, love," Severus' calm, silky voice sounded off in Hermione's head like a siren. She retracted from Ginny's grip, squinting around Ginny to barely make out the figure of her husband making slow steps toward the women.

"I... Erm... I'll just leave you two to it, then," Ginny forced a smile, giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead before making her way back to her own husband.

Severus sat next to Hermione, drawing her into a bone-breaking hug. Hermione let out a few soft sobs, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

"When I went home and thought for a while," Severus began, pausing for a moment before he continued on with what seemed to be an apology, "I erm... I realized that I overreacted."

"No.. No, you didn't," Hermione sobbed, her muffled voice desperate.

"Yes. I did, love," Severus nodded, gently pulling her back. He placed hands on either side of her face, staring deeply into her eyes, "Hermione... I love you with all my heart. I understand how you feel. You're confused. Lu-.. Remus.. Came back into your life unexpectedly. You have a child by him," when Hermione opened her mouth to protest Severus pressed a shushing finger to it. "You love him. But you love me. I just want you to know that I support you one-hundred percent."

Hermione mulled his words over for a moment before once again opening her mouth to speak, "Severus... I was telling you the absolute truth when I said I didn't want this baby. I just... I can't imagine raising a child in these times. I'm thirty-six... He or she will wear me out physically and mentally. Plus adding on a career Monday through Friday and Head of House duties all week long... I just dread it," her shoulders dropped, ashamed.

"I understand," he stroked her cheek, "but I will be there to help. You have forgotten that you won't be doing this by yourself this time."

Hermione nodded a bit, "I know."

"Well, then you don't have anything to worry about..." He kissed her forehead. Hermione sighed softly. He didn't understand.

"No, love, I don't," Hermione lied, forcing a smile. She wanted everything to be okay again. She couldn't bare to see him so upset again.

Hermione kissed Severus goodbye a few hours later and made her way up to the bathroom for a long, steaming, relaxing bath. She poured oils and soaps into the enormous tub until it was about to erupt with bubbles. As she undressed her mind wandered over the events of the days before, trying to make sense of it all. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Lately, that's all she thought about. Hermione stepped into the near-boiling water, settling down slowly which gave her skin time to react to the intesity of the heat. She always emerged looking like a lobster, but somehow the steaming water calmed her.

Taking a deep breath she began to lather herself, eyes closing as the scent of lavender and chamomile wafted into her nostrils, seemingly bewitching her mind. She took a slow breath, sinking further down until all that was visible was neck and up.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice echoed through the candlelit room. Hermione groaned softly, eyes popping open.

"Yes?" She called back, wishing for Ginny to leave her be.

"Can I join you?" Ginny called in return.

Hermione thought a moment, weighing her desire to talk with her desire to think. Finally after debating for nearly a minute she nodded to herself, "Yeah. Sure."

Ginny opened the door, slipping inside. She stripped down and climbed into the bath with Hermione, squealing at the temperature of the water, "Geebus, Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione sneered.

"Is it hot enough?" Ginny smirked, slipping down next to her friend.

Hermione nodded, "I think so."

"Good. Any hotter and we'd be cooked," Ginny giggled, playing footsie with Hermione under the water, "So how did it go?"

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment before it clicked as to what she was talking about, "Oh... With Severus." she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Same as usual. He thinks he knows what's going on in my mind. Of course he has no clue."

Ginny laughed softly, "Yeah. I get that with Harry all the time." She placed a hand on her own baby bump, stroking it lovingly.

"He wants me to be like you," Hermione sighed, turning her glance to her best friend.

"How so?" Ginny quirked a brow, hand ceasing movement.

Hermione contemplated her words, carefully planning them, "Well... He just doesn't understand that I've just got one child with a foot out of the house and now I'm bringing another in. I'm not like you... I love children. I'm just not sure that I want another one. At least not right now. Witches can have children on into their fifties and sixties with no complications, you know that. I'm thirty-six. I would love a bit of a break."

Ginny nodded, obviously understanding where Hermione was coming from, "I know. I wasn't sure I wanted this one either. Somehow along in the second trimester I realized that I did. I love Harry. This is a piece of him growing inside of me," Ginny gave a serene smile, "No matter how hard it will be I will love this child."

Hermione suddenly felt guilt wash over her, "Oh... God. I'm such a fool," she sat up a bit, her breasts exposed to the cool air. She shivered, dunking back down again.

"What do you mean?" Ginny poked Hermione's breast, smirking as she did so.

She swatted her hand away, "I didn't even realize that I will love this baby no matter what. I felt this very same way with Leona and the minute I felt her kick inside of me I just felt... I just felt..." Hermione thought a moment for the right word... It didn't come to her.

"Overwhelmed with love?" Ginny put in.

"Yes... That's it," Hermione nodded, a small smile etched upon her lips.

"Well... That's all great and wonderful, 'Mione, but what are you going to do about your man on the side?" Ginny smirked, pinching Hermione's leg with her toes.

"I have no earthly idea," Hermione put a hand to her forehead.

"You better start coming up with something. One of them is bound to kill the other eventually," Ginny's smirk widened into a grin as she gathered bubbles up in the palms of her hands.

Hermione nodded, "You're right. As always."

(I am SO sleepy. I'll go take a nap now! When I wake up I'll write you another chapter. Love you all! Please Review and make my heart happy. ^_^ -Lupine Despair) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Living the Dream

It had been a week since Hermione and Ginny had indulged in their bathtime mutterings and Hermione still hadn't come up with a solution to her man problem. She loved Remus with all of her heart, but on the other hand she'd devoted so much to Severus and was carrying his child. It seemed silly to break it apart now. It was Luna who came up with the logical solution, as strange as that sounds.

Luna had come to visit Hermione after she'd gathered knowledge of her banishment from Hogwarts. The blond had brought along tea, cookies, and a large box of Every Flavor Beans.

"It's very simple, Hermione," Luna started on in her sing-songy voice, "All you have to do is sleep with each one. Whichever gives you the best feeling and make your heart soar into the sky as if it may never come down..." she took a deep breath, having said all this in one string, "is the one you truly love."

Hermione stared at her friend skeptically, not really sure if this was the best way to go about things. Ginny glanced from Luna to Hermione and back again, waiting for some sort of opinion. When Hermione didn't give one Ginny saw it best to speak up.

"I think it's brilliant. You've already cheated on Sevvie anyway. Might as well go all the way with Remus," Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she took a large bite of cookie.

"She's right, you know," Luna nodded, her eyes wide.

"I don't know about all this," Hermione shook her head, picking out the nasty beans from the fruity ones.

"Not like you came up with anything," Ginny mumbled into her teacup.

"I heard that," Hermione spat.

"She's right," once again Luna agreed.

"Is it go along with Ginny day?" Hermione sat upright in her chair, glaring from one woman to the other.

"Oh.. I don't know. I'll have to check my calendar," Luna smiled softly, her mind seemingly out in space.

"Was a joke, Loony- I mean... Luna," Ginny caught herself, blushing furiously.

"I missed that," Luna was perplexed. Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with giggles and tea, each taking turns to pick apart Luna's plan. Finally Luna departed, leaving Hermione and Ginny to speak on more rational terms.

"Honestly, Gin," Hermione began, "do you really think it's a good idea?"

Ginny mulled things over for a moment before giving a curt nod, "I really do, 'Mio," those green eyes searched the room for a moment as if she'd lost something. "There is something that won't work out."

Hermione narrowed those honey eyes, "And what would that be?"

"Severus is leaving with Harry on an exploration of Africa tonight. Remember?"

Hermione gawked at her best friend, "Huh?"

"Oh... He didn't... Tell you?" Ginny flinched, waiting for Hermione's booming reaction.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PRAT WOULD HAVE THE NERVE TO KEEP SOMETHING SO SERIOUS FROM ME! I SHOULD JUST STRING HIM UP RIGHT NOW! GOD, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF HIM! HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD! LEAVING ME HERE BY MYSELF WHILE HE GOES AND STALKS AROUND AFRICA FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! THE NERVE!" Now pacing, Hermione pulled at her hair, frustration coursing through her, "GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Hermione gave a final shriek, storming up the stairs to her room.

"One... Two... SLAM!" Ginny winced at the noise, nearly positive that the door had come off its hinges.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hermione screamed into the cell phone.

Severus winced, "Why do you think?"

"I'm so sorry that I'm peeved off that my husband didn't bother to tell me he'd be gone for a year with bloody Harry Potter in fucking Africa of all of the damned GOD FORSAKEN... UGH!" Hermione stomped. "The baby will be born before you are even back!"

"I know, love. It's official Order business," he shushed her, his ear about to fall off from her howling.

"THIS IS THE ORDER'S DOING?!" Hermione screeched.

"...Yes..." Severus whimpered, waiting for yet another scream. He held the phone an arm's distance away from his ear.

"I'LL KILL DUMBLEDORE!"

"Is this whole thing the pregnancy hormones kicking in?" Severus smirked, trying to lighten the conversation.

"BAD JOKE!" Hermione slammed her phone shut, quaking with anger. She stomped downstairs, throwing open the closed kitchen doors. Ginny stood at the refrigerator, digging for cheese.

"Did you kill him?" Ginny smirked.

"I'm not even in the mood, Gin," Hermione stomped over the her friend. Ginny held up the peanut butter which Hermione snatched, digging into it with her bare fingers. "You know me too well."

"So what happened? Is he still going?" Ginny shut the door, taking a seat with her bag of grated cheddar.

"Yeah, he's still bloody going... He won't be happy about it, though, once I'm through with him," Hermione snarled, pushing a great lump of peanut butter between her lips.

Ginny grinned, "Good. I gave Harry hell about it too. I thought you knew. Otherwise I would have told you by now."

"I know, Gin. It's not your fault. My husband is just a spineless prat," Hermione smirked, a gulp of milk following another bite of her snack.

It wasn't long after before the women heard a violent rapping on the door. "It's open!" Ginny called as she stuffed away food items in their pantry.

"I need to talk to you," Severus stepped into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes rolled, her seat turning childishly away from him. "Hermione! Stop acting like a ten year old!" Severus demanded, booming voice making both women jump.

"Fine. What is it you want to discuss, Master?" Hermione replied jeeringly, her eyes narrowing at her husband.

"Shh, not out of the bedroom, love?" Severus teased, giving her the same evil glare.

"Prick," Hermione sneered, twisting away from him again. She dipped a finger in her peanut butter, sucking it happily into her mouth.

"You see what happens when you keep things from your wife?" Ginny wiggled a finger at Severus who gave her a death stare.

"Hermione, you need to listen to me," Severus walked in front of her, blocking her from movement in either direction.

"Move, you great bat!" Hermione pushed his as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge.

"You might as well give up now, 'Mio. Don't think he's leaving," Ginny stuffed a carrot in her mouth, crunching loudly.

"Fine!" Hermione slammed back in her chair, arms crossing tightly across her chest.

"I have to go to Africa with Potter. If I don't then I will lose my status in the Order. It's important!" he pleaded with her to look up at him. She refused.

"I don't care. Go on the effing trip," she stared at the wall, eyes cold, "But don't expect me to be here when you get back."

Severus stared at her in silence for a moment, taking in her latest words, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Severus. You go on this trip, I might not be here for you when you return," Hermione turned back to him, her eyes locked in war with his.

After at least five minutes Severus pulled away from her haunting stare as he retreated, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione stood bolt upright, hands on her hips as she watched the retreating figure of her husband.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you in a year," he turned to her for a moment, still walking, "Or not." The door slammed after a few seconds. Hermione cringed.

It had been two days since Harry and Severus' departure. Hermione was miserable. She sat solemnly in her bedroom, eyes focused on the sky outside of her window. She'd given Dumbledore her resignation, refusing to go anywhere near a single place that could remind her of Severus. Her heart was too broken. How could he do this to her? Leave her? The baby would be at least a month old before he returned. She'd have to go through all of this pregnancy alone, just like the first time.

More so than angry she was upset, having put her trust in Severus to treat her differently than Remus had. He'd deserted her to deal with this pregnancy on her own. It was unforgiveable. She was sure that Albus Dumbledore of all people would understand if Severus wanted to stay at home to be with his pregnant wife. Severus simply hadn't asked. He'd wanted to go... That's it! He'd wanted to get away from her! Who wanted to be with a woman who was in love with another man, carrying a baby that didn't belong to said lover. She was a slut! That's it.

"I'm a downright whore," Hermione declared to Ginny, who had been sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed reading for the past hour.

"Huh?" Ginny pulled away from her Nora Roberts, blinking inquisitively at her best friend.

"I said I'm a whore. That's why Severus left," she concluded, nodding matter-of-factly, "I can't be convinced otherwise, so don't even try."

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly, her eyes widening, "How could you even...? Hermione!? There is no way that's what's wrong."

"Yes. It is," Hermione curled on the bed, her head resting against the ton of fluffy pink pillows she'd conjured a few weeks ago.

"Whatever. You're loony," Ginny rolled her eyes, snapping her book closed. She curled up next to Hermione, her head burying in Hermione's golden curls, "I love you. No matter what kind of idiot you seem to be," Ginny smirked, eyes closing.

"Shut up," Hermione giggled.

That night Ginny decided to go stay with Luna. Hermione had refused to join her, hating how Luna decorated her home. It was so cluttered that you could barely walk, with children running all over the place. It was dreadful. Hermione didn't understand how Neville dealt with it. But he did.

Hermione had just settled in for a nice long bath when there was a knock at the door, "It's open!" she called, guessing Ginny had forgotten something again.

"Hullo," Remus' smooth voice echoed through the room, door clicking closed behind him. Hermione peered up over the bubbles, swatting a few away that were blocking her view. "I didn't mean to interupt."

"Oh... No," Hermione shook her head, attempting to fight away the furious blush playing at her cheeks. "You didn't interupt."

He nodded a bit, "Can I join you?"

Hermione felt a jolt of electricity fly up and down her spine, her eyes widening as he began to strip, not waiting for an answer. He climbed into the bath with her, arms wrapping around her bare figure. Hermione could barely breathe. She attempted to relax, her head falling over on his shoulder, hand resting on his thigh. Her heart began to beat violently as he brought himself closer to her.

"Hermione?" he murmured.

"Yes?" she squeaked, barely able to manage that small word.

"Where did your husband go?" Hermione was surprised at his referral to Severus.

"Oh... With Harry. They had business for the Order," Hermione answered honestly, not wanting to leak too much information. She wasn't sure if it was classified.

"When will they be back?" he pried further past her comfort zone. She wriggled a bit.

"Erm... In about a year," she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a reply.

"Really? That's a long time," He slid a hand down from her shoulders, resting it on her lower back. Even though the water around her was steaming, the heat from his hand seemed to sear into her back. It was so hot...

"It is," she panted softly, trying to control herself... What was this? A sudden rush of hormones burst through her, sending shock waves up and down her small frame.

"Will you be here for him?" Remus inquired, his lips dangerously close to her ear. His hot breath sent chills into her.

She groaned, mouth falling open, "Oh... W-what do you mean?" What was this hold he had on her? It was like pure ecstacy every time she felt his touch. It was like a spell...

"Will you be here for him when he returns? Will you still be his?" Remus kissed her neck. She let out another groan, head falling softly to the side to give him better access.

"I... I..." Hermione moaned as he went lower, lips meeting with the soft skin of her breast.

"Shh... I know the answer," he murmured.

(How do you like that? What will happen? It's exciting! Please review! -Lupine Despair) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Numb

Hermione lie curled in bed with Remus, their chests heaving from recent activity. His arms were wrapped loosely around her, her head on his chest. Thoughts were rushing through Hermione's mind, confusing her. She didn't understand what she'd just done, but she didn't regret it. She loved him... From the first kiss she knew she loved him. It was inevitable.

Remus ran his fingers through those golden curls, his fingers pausing to massage her scalp. He'd just slept with a married woman... A pregnant one at that. He kissed her forehead before rolling her over a bit so he could gaze into those honey orbs.

"Hmm?" Hermione sighed inquisitively, a brow quirking.

"Nothing," Remus sighed in reply. "Just looking."

"This is surreal," Hermione murmured, fingers tracing the outline of his jaw in the darkness.

"It is," Remus concurred, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her pouting lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she fibbed, turning her gaze from him to the stars outside her window.

"Okay," he nodded a bit, attempting to trust her answer.

A few moments of silence went by, both of their heart rates slowing to normal pace. As Hermione's thoughts deepened her heart began to race again. Remus could feel it pounding on his chest.

"What is it, Hermione?" Remus turned her face to look up at him.

"I... I don't know," Hermione let out a soft sigh, "I'm just confused."

"About...?" Remus stroked her curls.

"This... I love you so much-"

He cut her off, "I love you too."

She paused, staring up at him. After a moment their lips met, each kissing the other passionately.

"That's all you need to know," Remus pulled away, Hermione moaning in protest.

"But-"

"Shh," Remus placed a hushing finger to her parted lips.

She rested back on his chest, eyes closing as she fell into the best sleep she'd had in years...

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sun penetrated through their lids, encouraging her to rouse from her slumber. She and Remus were in the same position they'd fallen asleep in, which surprised Hermione. She usually tossed and turned all night. She carefully removed his arm from around her and scooted silently out of bed, shuffling toward the door.

"Where do you think you're getting off to?" Remus smirked at her. He'd obviously already been awake.

"Shower," Hermione blinked at him.

"Can I join?" Remus sat up slowly. Hermione could see his erection under the sheet.

"I see what you're playing at," she smirked.

"Exactly," he winked at her, rising from the bed in his naked glory. Hermione's eyes widened at his length. She hadn't noticed it in their romping from the night before.

"Oh... My..." Hermione stared at his manhood.

"Wha?" Remus glanced down, "Oh.. Heh."

"I... Wow..." she forced her gaze upward, cheeks a violent shade of red.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he stepped over to her, his arms wrapping around her bare form.

"I'm not..." she fibbed, wriggling a bit at the feeling of his length against her stomach.

After a few moments they were down the hall, scooting in the bathroom. Hermione started the shower, steam slowly filling the room around them. She stepped inside, Remus following, and let the water run over her body.

"This feels- OH!" Hermione squealed as he pinned her lustfully against the shower wall, her hands over her head. He began attacking her neck, his tongue flickering slowly toward her hardened nipples. "Remus!" Hermione wiggled under him.

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his muscular frame. With ease he slid deep inside her. She hissed at the soreness from the night before... Severus was much smaller than Remus was. She hadn't been used to it...

"Are you all right?" Remus groaned, pumping slowly in and out of her warmth.

"Y-yes," she moaned, "Faster.."

Remus happily obliged, his hips working faster against her's. Hermione let out a high pitched moan as she came, her juices dripping down him... Remus gritted his teeth as her walls clenched around him. With that he emptied deep within her.

"Oh... God.." Hermione panted.

"Morning quickie," Remus snickered, receiving a playful slap on the shoulder. He set her down carefully before they both showered off and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Hermione had spent the next two weeks cuddling, eating, reading, and watching the tele with Remus. They hadn't had sex after their escapade in the shower. Remus tried, but everytime they started to get anywhere Hermione would make some excuse as to why she couldn't... She was sleepy... She had to get up early... Her body ached... Anything. Remus had begun to get a bit annoyed. He had a beautiful woman in bed with him every night... He desired to touch her... Taste her...

"It's not your kid," Hermione protested as she undressed in the doctor's office. She slipped the sheet over her lap and lie back on the bed.

"I still want to see. I didn't get to see Naomi until now," Remus whined, moving to stand beside her.

"Oh..." Hermione growled.

"Please... It's not like Severus is here to see it," Remus gave a low blow. Hermione sat bolt upright, slapping him hard across the face. Just then the door opened, a dumbfounded Muggle doctor standing in the frame.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Hermione redened.

"It's fine. May I ask who this is?" Hermione's long-time gynecologist had never seen a man other than Severus with her.

"This is my first daughter's father," Hermione forced a smile before throwing a glare at Remus.

"Is he the father of this child?" the doctor shut the door quietly.

"N-"

"Yes," Hermione spat out before Remus could answer.

Remus quirked a brow at her. She shrugged and relaxed back once more.

"Okay, then," the doctor's eyes widened at Hermione momentarily before taking a quick look at Hermione. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione blinked up at her doctor.

"Well... You aren't showing at all... Your stomach is still flat," Dr. Miridian pulled her sonogram machine toward her, applying the icy jelly to Hermione's lower abdomen.

"I've been feeling fluttering," Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm," Dr. Miridian shook her head.

"What is it?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"You are pregnant," Dr. Miridian nodded a bit.

"Good," Hermione let her breath escape her clenched throat, color returning to her pasty complexion.

"When did you first find out you were pregnant for sure?" Dr. Miridian peered around the machine to look at Hermione's confused face.

"About three months ago," Hermione licked her lips, glancing over at Remus.

"That's impossible," the doctor shook her head, "You've only just conceived."

"Wha-" Hermione turned icy cold.

"You are in the very first, and I mean the VERY first stages of pregnancy. When is the last time you had sex?" Dr. Miridian glanced over at Remus who was completely dumbfounded.

"Two weeks ago," Hermione's heart was flying in her chest.

"Well... Congratulations," the doctor smiled, cleaning off Hermione's stomach.

As Dr. Miridian exited the tiny room Hermione's eyes stared into Remus' looking for some sort of realization within.

"What was she going on about?" Remus quirked a brow, completely clueless.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione could barely speak. Her breath kept catching. She felt as if she took a step off of that examination table she would fall flat on her face...

"We already knew this," Remus smirked, "Are you okay?"

"Two weeks pregnant, Remus. What did we do two weeks ago?" Hermione began to raise her voice in panic, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't kn-" Remus' eyes suddenly widened. "Oh... Oh my..." Remus' hands flew up to entangle themselves in his hair.

"Exactly!" Hermione squealed, hopping down to jerk on her clothing, "The baby is yours!"

Remus fainted.

(So... What's up? I'm extremely tired, so I'm really sorry if this update sucks. My two year old kept me up half the night last night... I knew I needed to update for you guys though! Oh, by the way, for any of you who wonder why it takes me days at a time to update, I do have a toddler, a job, and an elderly mother to care for. I might be just a while between chapters but I do promise to keep it up. I like this story. Oh, and if anyone is a big Harry/Severus fan (there aren't many out there) I'm writing a fan fic currently. If you want more info on it leave it in a Review.. I'll get back to you about it! -Lupine Despair) 


	10. Chapter 10

(In Chapter 9 I accidentally referred to Leona as Naomi... I don't know who might have caught it but it was an accident and I do apologize! Also... I got a review that someone thinks that HG and RL are both very out of character. WELL DUH. They are meant to be out of character. The only characters that really are in character in this story are my beloved and Mrs. Weasley. So if you really have a problem with it, you feel free to read another fic. Hermione would have never married my beloved had she been in character in the first place. So that was sort of a stupid statement. I don't enjoy getting Anonymous Reviews like that. I didn't disable them because I don't mind readers who are not members on this site, HOWEVER, if you are going to flame me, and yes, I considered that a flame, then don't review me at all. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of my out of character story!)

Chapter 10- Informing the Great Bat

Hermione paced the floor of her living room in the dungeons. Four months of Remus looming over her had started to drive her mad. He wanted her to leave Severus and marry him... Hermione wasn't sure if she could do that. She was more than happy to take her position back at Hogwarts. She wanted out of Ginny's house... Remus was always there with her and it gave her too much to think about. Being alone wasn't the best alternative, but in her eyes it was better to be able to work off her depression than sit and sulk. Two weeks of school were left before she'd be alone with no work and no husband for the remainder of the summer. Her thoughts would make her go completely bonkers.

The next problem was the most difficult... How would she tell Severus? He would know that the blue eyed sandy haired child she would deliver was certainly not his. He'd leave her... That would be the end of her marriage. Hermione growled, stomping her foot as she thought. This was Ginny and Luna's fault. They were the ones who told her to sleep with Remus.

"I can't blame them," Hermione corrected herself, "I'm the one who slept with him."

"Slept with whom?" Severus' silky voice penetrated her redening ears.

Hermione jerked around to see her husband, slightly tanned, hair cut short, staring at her protruding belly. Hermione spluttered, her hand flying to the bump.

"Shouldn't you be much larger than that?" Severus inquired as he stepped toward her, his fingers caressing her abdomen. Once again she spluttered, those honey eyes as wide. "Or... Have I lost my mind? Shouldn't you be about seven months pregnant by now?"

"W-...Why are you...?" Hermione had to gasp to catch her breath. She was waiting for the explosion.

"You slept with him... Remus... Didn't you?" Severus circled her, examining every inch of her body.

"I... I..." Hermione panted a bit, his eyes burning holes into her flesh.

"You did. That baby is not mine. I haven't slept with you. I couldn't have possibly impregnated you. Or are you sleeping with someone else? Am I just not good enough for you?" Severus stopped suddenly, jerking her around by the arm. Hermione squealed as she felt it break under his grip.

"You're... You're hurting me!" Hermione screamed.

"What have you done?" Severus' voice was calm but his eyes told a different story. They were filled with jealousy and rage. He slammed her against the bookshelf she stood next to. About twenty books fell, bruising her frail form. She began to sob as she fell to the floor.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, curling up in pain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Severus sneered, jerking her up to stand. He shook her violently, slamming her again into the bookshelf.

"I slept with Remus! Just once!" Hermione confessed, speech slurred by her tears.

"Just once! JUST ONCE?!" Severus pulled her by the wrist into their bedroom, the door slamming behind them. She let out a wail as he threw her on the bed, ripping open her robes.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione cried as she watched him rip off every stitch of clothing she wore.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You are MINE!" He screamed, pinning her arms above her head. Hermione nodded furiously.

"I am! I'm yours!" She sobbed, her broken ribs aching under his weight.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" He shook her hard, onyx orbs penetrating deep into her own.

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" Hermione cried repeatedly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Hermione staggered into the Great Hall that night, her husband at her side. He held her up so her weak legs wouldn't give way. Furrowed brows turned to the couple as they walked toward the teacher's table and Severus sent them away with his Snapish sneer.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Naomi elbowed Leona gently in the ribs.

"I dunno," Leona narrowed her eyes at Severus. "I'm gonna find out though."

Naomi watched as her best friend stood and jogged to Hermione's other side, assisting her father in helping her walk.

"What's wrong?" Leona whispered to her father.

"She's not feeling well," Severus lied, "She fell in the shower."

"Are you sure?" Leona looked her mother up and down. She was covered with magically healing bruises.

"Yes," Severus spat. Leona redened, nodding.

"Yes sir," She helped him sit Hermione down, both panting softly.

"Go back to your table and tell your nosy friends that she is ill," Severus snapped.

Leona nodded, one last glance at her mother before jogging back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Severus," Hermione choked out.

"Yes, my love?" he turned to her.

Hermione shuddered, loathing filling her from head to toe, "Can you get some milk for me?"

He nodded, pouring her a glass. He held it to her lips as she spluttered a bit, coughing as the liquid stung her throat.

"Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm... I fell," Hermione choked.

"I would say so," Minerva narrowed her eyes at Severus who was eating silently, his attention seemingly far from the conversation around him.

Hermione jumped a bit as she felt a piece of paper slip into her hand. She glanced up to see Hagrid, who sat at the other side of her, give her a concerned expression. She tucked the note inconspicuously inside her robes and attempted to stand, falling back in her seat.

"Where are you going?" Severus inquired, his fingers digging into her sore knee under the table. She hissed.

"I need to go lie down," Hermione whimpered.

Severus studied her for a moment before nodding, turning back to his food. Hermione turned to Hagrid, "Would you help me, please?"

Hagrid jumped up, lifting Hermione off the ground. He carried her out of the Great Hall and straight to the hospital wing.

As soon as she was set down she burst into tears, curling up in a ball.

"Hermione?" Hagrid's gruff voice tried its hardest to be smooth and comforting.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her, warding the doors before taking a seat at the foot of the bed, "What happened?" She glanced up at Hagrid as Hermione was crying too hard to speak.

"I dunno... Think Snape beat the shi' out of her, I do," Hagrid turned a horrid shade of crimson at the thought.

"Is that what happened?" Madam Pomfrey pulled Hermione's hands away from her face.

"Yes!" Hermione sobbed.

"I'll ge' Dumbledore," Hagrid announced, standing.

"NO!" Hermione protested, sitting bolt upright. She squealed at the pain in her abdomen.

"Why not?" Madam Pomfrey furrowed her brow.

"He's my husband... And he had good reason," Hermione's face fell in her hands once again.

"What good reason could he possibly have for doing this to you?" Madam Pomfrey wrapped her arms around Hermione's quaking figure.

"I cheated on him... I'm pregnant with Remus Lupin's child... Again," Hermione sobbed into Poppy's shoulder.

"Oh... Dear," Poppy stroked her hair, "I need to make sure the baby is okay."

"What?" Hermione jerked back from her, eyes full of panic, "You think the baby could be hurt?"

"He hurt you pretty badly, Hermione," Poppy coaxed Hermione to lie back on the bed as she examined her broken body, mending as she went. Hermione felt warmth rush through her limbs as proper healing was performed.

"That feels so good," Hermione sighed softly, eyes closing in peace as her pain was hushed.

Madam Pomfrey smiled softly, "She's fine."

"Hmm?" Hermione had been so peaceful she had drifted off to sleep.

"Your daughter.. She's fine," Poppy smiled softly at Hermione.

"It's a girl?" She clapped a hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat up.

"It's a healthy girl," Poppy nodded, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I've got to get back to the dungeons before he gets home," Hermione stood up, newly healed body easily supporting her.

"Fine," Poppy's eyes held warning, "If he touches you... You kill him."

"He won't," Hermione shook her head, not so sure of her own words.

"You're lucky I don' tell Dumbledore," Hagrid huffed, "No man should put his hands on a woman."

"I agree," Poppy nodded furiously, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I appreciate your silence," Hermione threw Hagrid a soft glare before she rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

Halfway back to the dungeons she was jerked into a dark corridor by rough hands. Hermione let out a squeal as warm, wet lips were forced against hers, the man pinning her forcefully against the stone wall behind her. Hermione took in his scent, her entire body melting at his touch. She could feel her heart threatening to burst forth from her chest as his hands traveled her body, slipping under her shirt to fondle her alabaster breasts. She let out a soft moan into his mouth, lower extremities throbbing with passion and lust.

He pulled her legs around his waist, jerking her underthings off with one swift motion. She hissed as he entered her still-sore womanhood.

"What's wrong?" Remus breathed into her ear, his warmth threatening to explode within her.

"I..." Hermione moaned softly as he placed tender kisses along her neck.

Remus began to move inside her, their bodies working passionately until each were ready to burst. Hermione let out a silent moan, lips parted, eyes fluttering closed as she reached her climax, Remus soon following. He held her against the wall, still deep inside her core. They both panted, chests heaving against one another as they slowly slid down from climax.

"What was wrong, Hermione?" Remus repeated his question, fingers entangling in her honey curls.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, her ribs aching. She slid down from him, feet planting unsurely on the ground underneath her. She pulled her lacey things back on then stood to stare deeply into those puppy dog eyes she'd grown to love.

"Hermione... I love you. I want you to leave all this. Come back to me. I'll take care of you... And our child," Remus placed a hand on her lower belly, butterflies tingling within her.

"I... I just can't, Remus," Hermione sniffled, salty tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Why not?" Remus searched her chocolate orbs for some sort of answer.

"I can't. Severus-"

"What about me?" Severus stepped out of the shadows, a sneer upon his already harsh features.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, "Severus... I..."

"You are a whore," he growled, knocking her across the face. She collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Remus raised his wand to Severus' throat, eyes ablaze with hatred for the man. "DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"What are you going to do, Remus," Severus' eyes filled with malice, lips twitched into an evil smirk.

"Kill you," Remus replied, chest heaving.

"No you won't. Then you won't get to see this one grow up either. This was my last chance to have a child. And you ruined it. I suppose you and your dead friends just had to see it to the end. You had to ruin every aspect of my life. Potter took Lily from me, Black tried to kill me, and you..." Severus shook his head, mouth smiling, eyes filled with tears, "You took my last chance at happiness. So kill me if you wish. I won't be missed."

Hermione awoke in her bed, head throbbing. She sat up slowly, peering around to see who lie beside her. Leona was fast asleep, curled up on Remus' chest. Hermione cracked a small smile and stood, slipping on her robe and slippers.

"Where are you going?" Remus' husky voice penetrated her ears. She turned to him.

"Where's Severus?" She inquired, circling the bed to sit beside him.

"He left. I don't know where he went," Remus drew her hand to his lips.

"He's gone?" Hermione's heart fell.

Remus nodded a bit.

"How did Leona get down here?" She fingered the beside table for her wand.

"She was already in the bed when I brought you down here. She said she couldn't sleep," Remus shrugged a bit, clearing his throat.

Hermione thought hard for a few moments, honey orbs focused on the lamp beside the bed, "Remus... He'll come back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You and I will get a place of our own, see... We'll make a life together. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Remus stroked her cheek.

"I do... I want it more than anything... I just don't know," Hermione closed her eyes, the fluttering in her stomach growing stronger. "I'm so scared," tears flooded her eyes and began to roll down those cheeks. Remus wiped the offending liquid away.

"As long as I am here... You have nothing to fear."

(So....What did you think? The drama isn't over yet. Just for now. I think I'm going to write a good ten chapters more before this story is over with. Depends. We'll see! By the way, I apologize for my outburst at the beginning of the chapter. I just got a little pissy. Review please! -Lupine Despair) 


	11. Chapter 11

(More drama... Hope you guys like it! All righty, then. Enjoy!)

Curious orbs peered about the vast mansion. She took a few steps forward, curls blowing gently in the breeze. She'd never been here before... The scent of vanilla and what seemed to be salt water filled her lungs as she took leary steps toward the enormous oak staircase. With each step the scent grew stronger... It was enchanting.

There were candles lit across the upstairs loft. In the center of the room was a lone armchair which was turned away from her. She cautiously approached it, feet silently shuffling as she moved.

"I am so glad you came," a sultry voice echoed. Leona's heart thudded in her chest as his poison filled her mind, hypnotizing her from head to toe. Her lips parted to release a small gasp as fingers gripped her waist, pulling her to sit with him. It wasn't by her own accord that she reached, lacing her delicate arms around his alabaster neck. Lips pressed against her flesh, shivers flying up and down her spine.

"Who are you?" Leona's voice was a whisper, her mind whirling from his enchantment.

"My name is Tom," he hissed, tongue darting out at her collarbone. Leona moaned softly, head tilting to the side on its own.

"Why am I... Here?" Her breath caught in her throat with every touch.

"For your parents... You just be still. I will take very good care of you," he breathed against her porcelain flesh.

"Where is Leona Snape?" Professor Dumbledore inquired, icy blue orbs searching his perplexed Transfiguration students.

Hermione burst through the doors, chest heaving, "Professor, I need to speak with you in the corridor, please."

"Certainly," Dumbledore nodded curtly, instructed his students to read page 300 to 350, and rushed out of the room behind a mussed Hermione.

"Leona is missing," Hermione's voice was desperate, her heart flying, "She was sleeping on the couch last night and when I got up she was gone. She hasn't been in any of her classes and she isn't in Ravenclaw. I've checked the Hosptial Wing... She's... She's gone!" Hermione slapped a hand to her parted lips, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure there's some sort of logical explaination, Professor Snape. Just take a few deep breaths," he placed calming hands on her shoulders, icy eyes staring deep into her own.

"You're right... I don't know. Perhaps she went after Severus," Hermione tried to make sense out of the situation.

"And where did he get off to?" Albus inquired, brow furrowed.

"I don't know. We had an argument and... I passed out... When I woke up he was gone," Hermione half-lied.

"Well," skepticism laced his features, "We'll find them both."

Hermione nodded, some relief filling her form.

It was nearly eleven that evening before Hermione and Remus heard a knock at the door. Hermione jumped to her feet, racing to answer it for some news of her daughter. She'd been clammy all day, shaky... She felt ill.

"I know where she is," Albus was panicked, his face pale with worry.

"Where?" Hermione didn't like the state of his appearance.

"With Voldemort."

Hermione turned a horrid shade of white, "V-Voldemort? H-how...?" she trailed off, Remus holding her up to keep her knees from collapsing underneath her weight.

"I think he possessed her... I don't know how he's back... He's back, Hermione... He's back," Albus swallowed hard, his eyes no longer full of cheer as Hermione had come to love. They were cold... Afraid.

"I have to go get her! He'll kill her!" Hermione tried to pull out of Remus' grasp to no avail.

"No. I'll go. You stay here," Remus led her to the bedroom, helping her tuck in. "You need to rest. Make sure the baby is safe..." Remus kissed her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, sobbing hard into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me," she gripped onto him for dear life.

"I won't. I will be back as soon as I have our daughter safe and sound," he kissed her forehead, pulling away reluctantly.

Hermione watched him retreat, honey eyes flooded with tears.

Hermione woke the next morning with a warm body pressed against her back. It had all been a dream... Thank God... Hermione turned and found Ginny curled under the covers. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Ginny," Hermione shook her best friend a bit, rousing her from a very deep sleep.

"Wha..?" Ginny groaned, turning to Hermione, "Oh... Hey. I got word back that they found Leona," Ginny's face was not as joyful as Hermione thought it should have been. She sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong? Is she dead?" Hermione began to cry again.

"No... Not exactly," Ginny bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?!" Hermione's heart threatened to burst from her chest.

"He impregnated her," Ginny's features were laced with remorse.

(Short chapter. Sorry! Next will be longer.) 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione curled up next to Leona, pulling her daughter's limp frame over on her chest. The law dictated that Leona would have to be the one to decide if she wanted to have an abortion. It had been three days since Leona's return and Hermione hadn't left her side since. Indeed, she had gone off to look for her step-father, curiosity getting the best of the poor girl. Hermione couldn't stand to see her daughter so ill. She wanted her to awake, speak, eat... As the hours went by Hermione became more and more impatient.

It wasn't until that evening Hermione woke to a gentle wiggling at her side, "Mum?" A soft, broken voice beckoned into the darkness.

Hermione perked up at once, turning to her daughter, "I'm right here, love."

"Mum... What happened? I have a killer headache," Leona drew a weak hand to her forehead, eyes squeezing shut.

"You don't remember anything?" Hermione inquired. She didn't want to send Leona back into a coma with the news she'd been raped and impregnated.

"I do. A little bit..." Leona groaned, flopping back on the pillows.

"What do you remember?" Hermione stroked her daughter's curls.

"I remember walking... And I couldn't remember where I was. I just knew which way I was supposed to be going. I kept walking... And walking... And then I came upon a house. I knew to go inside. There was the smell of vanilla... I went up the stairs and there was this armchair in the middle of the room. A man was sitting there... He was very pale. He told me to sit with him... Then everything goes blank," Leona paused, squinting as Hermione lit a candle beside the bed. "It was a dream, right?"

Hermione's eyes darted up and down Leona, her lower lip quivering, "No. It wasn't. He..." Hermione paused. She couldn't make herself go on.

"What, Mum?" Leona furrowed her brow.

"He raped you," Hermione stated plainly.

"W-what...?" Leona blinked up at her mother, confusion lacing her features.

"You're pregnant," Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I'm what?" Leona choked on her own words. "Who was it?"

"Lord Voldemort," Hermione broke down, tears flooding her cheeks.

"W-what?" Leona repeated, sitting bolt upright, "He's... He's dead!"

"No... Apparently not," Hermione sobbed, "He's after me. It's not you... He's trying to get to me."

"Why, mother?" Leona wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Leona, there is a lot we have to talk about," Hermione stated soberly, calming herself down to a whimper.

"I have all the time in the world, apparently," Leona could feel her heart attempting to pound out of her chest.

Hermione spoke of her time at school... She told Leona everything, including her step-father's near death experience in the shrieking shack. She told her about the Golden Trio, and how she, Harry, and Ronald had taken down the most influential wizard of all time. Leona sat in silence, gawking at her mother... She couldn't believe what a hero she'd been.

"And this is why he is after me. I wouldn't doubt if he comes after Harry and Ron next," Hermione pressed fingers to her own lips, hushing the memories of so long ago.

Leona took Hermione into an airtight hug, showering kisses all over her mother's face, "Well now this is my battle."

"No... No, it isn't. This was before your time. We're going to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort forever. He will never again breathe," Hermione kissed Leona's forehead.

The next morning, Leona sat in her hospital bed, eyes wet from tears. Hermione stormed in, Madam Pomfrey at her side.

"What do you mean you can't get rid of it?!" Hermione's voice boomed throughout the Hospital Wing. Faces popped out of their pulled curtains at an attempt to catch a glimpse of the scene.

"There's some sort of enchantment on her body! The thing will be born in a week's time. She's already measuring at the stage of four months along!" Madam Pomfrey spat back at Hermione.

"That doesn't matter, Poppy! We have to get rid of it! It could kill her, for all we know!" Hermione stopped, turning to face the fuming woman at her side.

"I've done all that I can do! The ministry simply will not let us abort it! It's against the law!" Poppy's voice, laced with finality, sent tears flooding down Leona's cheeks.

"Oh.. Love," Hermione rushed over to sit with her.

"Will it really kill me, Mum?" Leona seemed as if she was a young child frightened of the boogey man.

"No, dear," Hermione shushed her, petting her curls.

"Are you sure? I'm scared," Leona sniffled.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," Hermione gave Leona a reassuring smile.

(Another short chapter. It's action packed! Ha ha ha leave me alone... I'm falling in love! My heart is happy. Hard for me to write such dark things with my heart swollen with love and happiness! Hope you enjoyed and I'll spit out the next chapter fairly soon. Peace!) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Pain Beyond Belief

Leona let out an ear-piercing scream, nails digging into her mother's hand. Hermione winced, whimpering a bit as Leona drew blood. The writhing girl was wet with perspiration, her eyes wild. None of the pain potions Madam Pomfrey had offered up had even taken a tad bit of the excruciating pulsation from the brunette's small form.

Hermione stroked her daughter's hair, pushing it back from her face, "Just breathe, love... Just breathe."

"Oh! God! I can't fucking breathe! This shit sucks balls!" Leona screamed, face reddening as she pushed, "GET IT OUT!" She gritted her teeth, the grinding sound making Hermione grit her own pearly whites.

Two hours later an angry, evil cry filled the room as a child was brought forth. Hermione clasped her hands over her daughter's ears as the poor girl sobbed. She was ripped apart inside, her body frail and extremely pale from exertion.

It was then that Madam Pomfrey did something that she shouldn't have done. She covered the red eyed beast with a towel, pressing it angrily against its face. Hermione shrieked and jumped from her position at her daughter's side, rushing to Poppy. She jerked the child from the enraged woman, holding it protectively against her chest.

"You don't know what you're doing! If you kill it then Leona may die! You don't have a clue as to what dark magic fills this being! It isn't a child! That is certain! But it is attached to HIM. He could kill her!" Hermione clutched the baby as if it were a bag of irreplaceable heirlooms that were being threatened by a horde of angry thieves.

Poppy stood silent, the bloody towel clutched in her drooping left hand. Hermione turned the bundle over to peer down at a ghastly white being, red eyed with curly black hair. After a few blinks its red eyes turned a honey color, curiously searching Hermione's face as if it were the most amazing thing ever created.

"Is it male or female?" Leona hissed out, her breaths fragile.

"Female," Hermione grumbled after peeking under the cloth. She surveyed the child. She didn't look any different than any other newborn. Just as helpless... Just as angry... Just as hungry.

Hermione brought her back to the bed so that Leona could see her creation.

"She's beautiful," Leona murmured, stroking the baby's face.

"You both are damned," Poppy breathed out as she retreated to her office to clean up.

"Don't mind her," Hermione stroked her daughter's hair.

"Do we have to name her?" Leona wondered aloud.

"I suppose so," Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"We'll name her Rosemary. A little bit of beauty in such a hateful being is quite necessary, I believe," Leona kissed the child-thing's forehead and cradled her to nurse.

Two months went by and the world hadn't exploded. The two women hadn't turned inside out. The Dark Lord didn't show himself in the least. It was as if it had all been a dream and this baby an immaculate conception.

Other than aging ten times as quickly as other human being, Rosemary was relatively normal. In four months she was standing at three feet tall and was speaking sentences. Poppy assured them both that it was the evil inside the child. She would kill them all.

Hermione wasn't so sure of that. This curious creature plagued Hermione's thoughts daily. She'd since left her husband, her own pregnant belly swelling as the months wore on. It wasn't long before she felt as if she was about to burst with pregnancy.

One day while Rosemary was helping her grandmother pluck vegetables from the garden Hermione felt it... The pangs of childbirth were calling her. She sent the child up to the small home they'd begun to call their own to call for Leona who was currently making a stew.

It was then that Rosemary showed her first signs of evil.

Hermione heard a shriek come from the kitchen and the sound of pots and pans clanking to the stone floor. She stood and hobbled as best she could to the kitchen door, jerking it open to find her grandchild speaking in tongues, her eyes glowing red.

Suddenly English flowed through the room in many different tones, the child's voice deep and disembodied.

"THE CHILD WILL DIE TONIGHT! IT WILL NOT SURVIVE MY WRATH! YOU THOUGHT YOU'D GOTTEN OFF WITHOUT HAPPENING! I WILL PROVE THE LOT OF YOU WRONG! DEAD WRONG! THE GIRL DIES TONIGHT AT THE HAND OF HER MAKER!"

Leona shook her daughter by the shoulders as if trying to excorcise so demon by physical force.

"UNHAND HER OR THE BABE DIES AS WELL! IT IS COMING! THE WOLF IS COMING!"

Leona fell backward on the stone floor, staring as he daughter rose from the floor and spun around, arms outstretched as if she was welcoming death. Her jaw detached, falling to the floor. A horrid screeching emitted from it as she sucked herself inside the black hole of a mouth.

Leona foolishly reached for her daughter's hand to pull her out, away from the evil that she was. Hermione swatted her back, panting and sweating from her own personal pain as Rosemary fell to the floor, ghastly pale.

"Rosemary!" Leona screeched, slapping at the little girl's face until she awoke.

"Mummy?" Rosemary sobbed out, scampering to her feet to jump into her mother's welcoming arms.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

You can find the sequel on my stories page. Shaken, Not Stirred Sequel To Blended Coffee is about Rosemary's trials and tribulations as she grows and tries to find her father.

Hermione attempts to cure her grandchild of her evil past while raising her new child and fighting for love. Will she find what she's looking for in her long forgotten husband or will she fall for the father of her children once more? Read to find out!

Shaken, Not Stirred Sequel to Blended Coffee

AVAILABLE NOW!


End file.
